George Fabian Weasley Isn't Marrying Me
by Daerwyn
Summary: A marriage law has been issued and Hermione gets paired with George.They're both broken after the war lets out and perhaps they can seek comfort in each other?Journey through the love and hate of war hero Hermione and jokster George as they overcome love
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,_

_The Ministry would like to inform you of a new law passed that affects you. Due to recent decline in population as a result of the war, The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with the Wizgamot have decided that in order to maintain our Wizarding population to what it once was, a Marriage Law is in Order. The Ministry of Magic would like a list of all the friends you had in the war that are now dead because of said war to wager how many children you are to reproduce in the set amount of years._

_The name of your betrothed as of now is "Mr. George Fabian Weasley."_

_As a reminder of the law and its intentions, your wand and others around you will be tracked. Any spells that prevent the birth of a child or prevent their partner or themselves from having intimate relations will be punishable by trial. Those of which that refuse the marriage will have their powers stripped and wands snapped, and either sent to Azkaban or have their memories erased and sent to the Muggle world._

_No matter the set amount of time and children the Ministry give you, you MUST concieve and birth a child at the maximum of two years after marriage. You're marriage date must be before "January 1st" of next year. Divorce is not allowed, nor is it permitted for one to cheat. Once one is married, an Unbreakable Vow will be placed on the bride and groom to prevent the event of cheating or marital affairs with your spouse. Friendly gestures will be acceptable in your marriage, but anything sexual will result in a painful punishment administered by your Vow's preset consequences. It is advised you get accquinted with your fiance as soon as possible and become comfortable with life as a couple._

_The Ministry has provided you with a match that you know well and based on your personality profiles completed in your sixth year of schooling. Good luck to you and we wish you a Happy Marriage._

_Hope you are well,_

_Maria Thompson  
Department of Marriage and Couple Affairs_

I dropped my letter in shock. I looked up from my seat next to Harry and Ron on the couch in the Burrow. George's eyes connected with mine and we both began our protests immediately and in sync.

"There's no way I'm marrying him!" I shouted, pointing at George, the same time he said, "There's no way I'm marrying her!" He had mimicked my gesture.

"You're an undisciplined, prankster that I can't even begin to fathom how to control! I'm not marrying him!" I told Molly. "It's just a perposterous idea!"

"You have to marry my brother?" Ron said calmly. Too calmly. I turned and looked at Ron, his face was getting hot. Blotchy. Red. I took a step towards him but a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me from getting closer.

"Ron, they picked by who your friends were, and if you had met the person before. The Ministry-" I started. I can't believe I was actually defending this now. "Who are you with?" I said, changing the subject.

"Better yet, why don't we all just sit down and say it in order, going in a circle?" Molly interrupted. "State who you're to marry. Ginny, you go first."

"Dean Thomas," she whispered, staring at the letter in shock. Her and Dean never worked out. They fought constantly. Harry went slightly rigid next to me. I knew he had the same thought as I did.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, dear," Molly smiled softly at her daughter.

"Ron?" Molly asked, smiling to try to cheer him up.

"Lavendar Brown."

I lost it. I laughed. I know it's mean and rude, but I had to laugh.

"Won-Won, don't forget to wear your necklace when she's around," I giggled. That caused the George to join with me, as well as Ginny and Harry. Mollly managed a smile, as did Bill and Fleur. they've heard stories in our letters.

He glared at me. "Well, since we all know who you're marrying. . . Harry, who do you have?"

"Cho Chang," He sighed. "Things will work out, somehow, I guess."

Ginny grimmaced, obviously less than pleased.

"Percy?"

"I didn't get one," he said smugly.

Everyone in the room froze, and looked at Percy. I felt Molly get flustered, but before anyone could restrain her, she hopped up.

"You got married and didn't even invite me!" She shouted. "Who was it?"

"Penelope Clearwater, well, Weasley now," he sighed. "I, uh, didn't think it was a big deal, I mean-"

"Didn't think it was a big deal!" She cried. "I missed one of my sons weddings! A WEDDING! Your father will never know, Percy! Thank you for causing something so precious to happen that is now irreversible!"

Percy stood up without a word and apparated as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Any other marriages I need to know about?" Molly demanded, watching us all.

We all shook our heads and she sighed in relief. "Now, Charlie, what about you?"

She had some serious mood swings since Arthur Weasley's death. He had saved Percy's life, but Fred had died in the war, and the cost was his own life. The whole Weasley family suffered from it, but so did the friends of the family as well. There was no one to ask me about Muggle inventions anymore. No one to give Molly a kiss in front of the family to get her all flustered and blushing, stammering out a scorn. That is, until the next own flew through the window and landed next to Molly.

We all kept our eyes on each other. George's eyes locked with me, his shock flowing to me in waves.

"They can't have!" Bill shouted. "The war just ended two bloody weeks ago!"

Molly took the letter with shaky hands, but turned to Charlie. "Who was it, dear?"

"Um, someone by the name of Alicia?"

"Bloody brilliant Quidittch player, she is," George said at once. He paused, as if waiting for Fred to finish his sentence, then looked down. "Know her quite well, I do."

"Oh, her," Charlie murmured. "Yes, she is quite pretty I supposse."

"Mum, do you want me to read the letter for you?" Ginny asked. Molly took a shaky breath and nodded, unable to speak. "Aloud?" She asked. Molly once again nodded.

She opened it slowly and scanned it quickly, composing her shock quite well and began:

"Ms. Molly Weasley, nee Prewett,

"We are sorry for your loss in the war and due to the loss of your husband, Mr. Arthur Weasley, we have decided to not assign you to marry anyone at this time. However, within a year, expect another letter concerning the wellbeing of your children and hopefully, for some, grandchildren. Please keep in mind that due to the forceful marriage of these weddings, the Ministry will contribute for half of the wedding's cost if one wishes so. This is to hopefully gain some forgiveness from you during this troubling and stressful time.

"Please remind your children and anyone under your care under this time that-" Ginny stopped suddenly. "Oh Merlin, I can't read this anymore." I took the letter out of her hands, sent Molly a look of apology, before picking up where it left off.

"All marriages must be. . . consumated by the week aniversary of the marriage. Failure to comply will result in a large fine. The Ministry will apply and keep wards around the home the couple shall chose to ensure they have sexual relations once every week until a child or more is concieved, then continuous intimacy until the baby will be born is chosen to be either non-existant or not as often.

"Best of luck to your family and you,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
Minister of Magic

P.S. We are sorry for the inconvienience this must cause you and terribly sorry for the loss of your loved ones."

"Wh-What about Teddy?" Harry asked. "I mean, I know Cho hates children, and-"

"You'll either have to pass him to the next Godparent of your choice or convince Cho to keep him. It's not as though you'll never see him again," Molly said, relieved that she didn't have to remarry. I handed the letter to her and she reread it.

"Alright, well, I think it would be best if you all sleep in the same room as your fiance, even though its not really official. We have nine months until your deadline and I'm not having a last minute wedding for any of you. Now, Ginny, invite Dean over. Charlie, Alicia. Harry, Cho. Ron, Lavender, and that should be all. There are enough rooms for everyone, oh and just so you all know, I'm placing anti-sex charms in every room. I will not tolerate a pregnant bride."

The others set to writing their letter, while Bill and Fleur left to go to their cottage. I turned to George.

"Lead the way, dear," I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me behind him, walking up the stairs.

"You can get your things later," George said. "But I have to talk to you first."

I followed up to his room and he slammed the door shut behind him. He went to his bed immediately and sat down.

"I'm not marrying you," I said flatly.

"You want to lose your wand? Do you know what that intails?" He asked. I shook my head. "It means you lose all contact with the wizarding world. You're friends, your familly. All of it. You'll have to live with your parents in the Muggle world. Hogwarts gives you a proper diploma, but you haven't even finished Hogwarts. You'll never be able to survive out there."

I looked at him, "I never said I would get my wand snapped. I'd hide out! And even if they did find me, I can't live with my parents. They're dead, George." Tears filled my eyes and I turned around hastily, not letting him see as they fell down my cheek. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I walked to the stairs and went straight to the garden out back. Sighing, I plopped down and starting to pick the grass. Tears now leaked freely.

I heard the kitchen door close with a creak and looked behind me, wiping my tears. It was one of the twins. I didn't know which until they got closer, though I should have as reminders of the war flashed through my mind.

I turned around and looked at the field in front of me. The wind blew, causing the wheat to fray. I sighed as he sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked quietly.

"Because, it's not anyone's problem to worry about. The-The Death Eaters, I had obliviated my parents memories and sent them to Australia, but they found them. I was stupid enough to leave their ID's the same as they were before. They used them and the Death Eaters found them."

"How did you find out?" George asked softly.

"When we were at Malfoy Manor," I murmured, "Bellatrix handed me this."

I gave him the necklace I was wearing at he looked at it confused. "Gold bands?"

"My parents wedding rings," I whispered. "They never took them off. That's how I knew. Then she proceded to torture me more. I had stopped fighting at that point, and she knew it."

"How do you know these are your parents?"

"They're engraved on the inside," I murmured. He read the inside.

"My Harold-poo," he whispered as he read my father's ring. Then my mother's, "My Janey-pie."

A few more tears leaked out and I hastilly wiped them away, I didn't want him to see me cry or weak. "They only ever called eachother that, even when they were mad. They-I killed them."

I shook my head and snatched my necklace out of his hands before standing up. "Don't you dare talk to me about not wanting to be married, because I have more than one motive not to be," I hissed at him. I stormed off and just as I was beyond apparation point, I apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed with a thud in a dark room. I switched on the light and began to pack my things. I had shrunk it all and was able to fit it all in my school trunk. I sat down on the floor, bored. I couldn't return to the Burrow. Not after what happened.

There was a knock on my door and I kept my wand out before opening it.

"What was the last thing I said to you?" I hissed.

"Don't you dare talk to me about not wanting to be married, because I have more than one motive not to be," he replied.

I opened my door and allowed him in, playing with the rings on my necklace as my eyes darted around the foliage outside my door to make sure no one was out there. Satisfied, I shut the door and looked at George.

"What are you doing here?"

"This," He said, and he grabbed my hand, getting down on one knee.

"George," I protested, trying to pull my hand away.

"It's inevitable. Just let me do this."

I sighed, but complied.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I don't really know you. You're my brother's best friend. And well, I think we should get to know eachother better, so Hermione, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. He opened a black velvet box and I saw a beautiful white diamond ring bordered by a red ruby and a golden stone. I looked at him.

"Yes, George," I gave a weak smile and he happily put the ring on my left ring finger.

"Now, is this everything?" he asked, grabbing my trunk. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah. That's all. I shrunk everything, of course. There's no way all my books would fit, but-"

"All your books? They're all in here?"

"Untracable extension charm also," I said shrugging. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Let's tell mum the good news," he said with a fake smile on his face.

He apparated with a click and I was outside of the garden at the Burrow a second later. I fixed my hair and rubbed under my eyes subconsciously. I knew I had red rimmed eyes. George led me inside and shouted.

"MUM!" he shouted.

"What, dear!" I heard Molly shout from the kitchen.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Hermione, my fiancee."

Molly rolled her eyes, "You guys are going to be at eachother's throats by the end of the week."

"Couldn't agree more, Mrs. Weasley," I agreed.

George sighed, "Mum, come on."

"Fine, but I'm still placing anti-sex spells on your room."

I rolled my eyes, "No need. I wouldn't touch him with a ten meter pole."

George looked offended, but Molly acutally laughed. "I'll leave you two to it then, goodnight, dears!"

"Night, Mrs. Weasley," I said just as George called, "Night, Mum!"

George hauled me up the stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him. There was an empty bed, where Fred would have been. I saw George look at it sadly.

"You can sleep in Fred's old bed, if you want. I understand if you don't want to share a bed," George said, seeing me watching him.

I swallowed, "You sure? I mean, you won't. . . be mad or anything?"

"Nah. Fred would have probably forced us in the same bed," he chuckled. "Go ahead. Night."

Before I could reciprocate with a 'Night' he waved his wand, cutting the lights off, and pulled the blankets over his head. I sighed and sat down on the edge of Fred's bed. I watched George, to be sure he was asleep, before walking to my trunk. I pulled out a spell book and began reading.

"No-Fred! FRED!" The book fell to the floor. My eyes squinted at the clock. It was nearly midnight. George was thrashing about. "Fred! I told you not to go over by Percy! Fred! Wake up! FRED!"

I stood up and was immediately at George's side. I shook his shoulder, "George," I whispered. "George, wake up. It's just a nightmare. George-"

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, panting heavily. He looked at me and saw me just standing back patiently. "I was shouting again, wasn't I?" he asked quietly.

"It's only normal," I told him gently. "Especially after you witnessed what you did."

"You weren't asleep," he accused, his eyes flickering to the perfectly made bed.

I shook my head, "My nightmares are worse than I can handle. I was studying."

"For what? You aren't in school."

"I missed my seventh year, and I'm studying to take finals at the end of the year next year."

"You have a whole year for that."

I shrugged and sat back down in the corner, my books piled around me, sorted by topic. "We have to make a list," I stated.

"Right, the list," he grimmaced.

"We can do that in the morning. You should probably go back to sleep," I said, my eyes already scanning the page in front of me.

"Why not now? The sooner the better," he stated.

I sighed, "Fine. Let me start?" I pulled a piece of parchment from my trunk and a quill before writing down:

Dear Minister of Magic,

Concerning the marriage law, my fiancee, George Fabian Weasley, and I, Hermione Jean Granger, have named our deceased friends and family in the war. Considering that this includes Muggles as well, the list is as follows:

Harold Granger  
Jane Granger  
Lyla Granger  
Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin  
Remus John Lupin  
Fred Gideon Weasley  
Arthur Weasley  
Collin Creevy  
Albus Dumbledore  
Sirius Black

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger

George looked at me, "You put Sirius on there."

I nodded, folding it up, "I know. Sirius was our friend, and Dumbledore had written in his office that he had cleared Sirius of all charges before he had died. He was actually going to deliver the news when the Ministry Battle started."

"Oh," he said, looking at me. "Who's Lyla Granger?"

"My little sister," I sighed softly. "She was three."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I didn't want anyone to know," I replied, heading out the door and towards Pigwidgeon. "If they knew, I knew she would be targeted. I believe she was magical as well."

"How do you know?" George asked. I noticed he was following me. Pidwidgeon took my letter greedily, before flying off.

"She could make her hair grow back after Mum gave her an awful haircut. That was my first hint. She was two when that happened."

"Which is pretty early," George commented.

I nodded, "I know." I watched the bird disappear over the trees. "I'm going to bed."

Without waiting, I walked up the stairs to his room, and then transfigured my jeans and t-shirt into a flannel pajama bottom set with a tank top. George chose that moment to walk in and got in his bed.

"You don't snore, right?" He asked, getting into his bed.

I snorted, "I sure hope not."

I folded back the covers to Fred's bed and then got in. I knew how much this pained George to be giving up the one thing he had of George that wasn't touched. The bed. So I didn't want to complain, but I really didn't want to take it from him. I could hear George's soft snores and found myself falling asleep to them.

* * *

Second Chapter. Hope you enjoy! Read my other stories!

**-Nastya**


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, I was woken by George.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"Mum's going to be up here in a moment to check on us," George said, shaking me again as I tried to shut my eyes. I sprung up instantly at the mention of Molly. "And we got a letter from the Ministry."

"Where is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and passed it towards me. "Read it."

"What's it say?"

"I haven't read it yet," he admitted. "I'm a little scared to."

"And you think I'm not," I muttered. "This letter tells us how many kids we have to . . . produce."

He grimmaced slightly, "Oh. I see."

Without retorted a comment, I opened the letter and read it.

"Hermione, you're getting really pale," George said worriedly from where he was sitting. "How many."

"Four," I breathed. The door opened, but I was staring at the number on the paper. It seemed to be getting larger and larger the longer I kept my eyes on it.

"Breakfast, kids," Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione, dear is that a letter from your parents?"

"No," I said, bitting down the pain that rose when she mentioned my parents. "It's from the Ministry."

"What's it say?" Molly gasped.

"We have to have four kids," George sighed.

"Not including the one due by two years after the marriage," I whispered.

"Five?" George cried. Molly's eyes widened.

"Bring the letter down," Molly said firmly. "I'll talk to the others to see if they got their letters yet."

I nodded as she left, still speechless. George took the letter and started to read it. . . about five times.

"It doesn't change," I whispered. "I already tried it."

"Well, we'll certainly be having a lot of fun," George smirked.

"Oh, you're impossible!" I shrieked.

I rose from the bed, flicking my wand so that it made, and then transfiguring my clothes to some jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't wait for George as I ran down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill him!" I heard Ginny say from the dining room.

"Who?" I asked, silently fuming myself. Why did I have to end up with such an immature man?

"Dean!" Ginny cried. "He got married last night, immediately before he got his letter!"

"So. . . does that mean you're free?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. They've placed me with someone else."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Malfoy!" She shrieked.

I heard plates clatter in the kitchen and Molly appeared, red faced. "They placed you with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny nodded, fighting tears. "I'm going to kill Dean!"

Molly took a deep breath, "Oh my lord," she breathed out.

She rushed back to the kitchen and Ginny sank down in her chair next to me. "I am serious killing Dean."

"Who'd he marry?" I asked, confused. All witches and wizards were paired up.

"Padma!" she wailed. "Ugh! I'll kill her first! Can you believe it! Draco sodding Malfoy! The ferret!"

"Well on the brightside," I stated. "You only have to get married and have at least one kid, unless the Ministry says different. So, you don't have to worry about having sex all the time."

She sighed in relief, "Thank god!"

George came down, "What's got you shrieking like a banshee?"

"I have to marry a Malfoy," Ginny spat bitterly before getting up and running to the bathroom.

"She's upset," George observed.

I threw him a dirty look, "Would you want to marry Malfoy?'

"No, because that would mean I was gay, which I'm not," George smirked. "And you'd have some troubles if I was gay."

"You're impossible," I repeated before storming out of the dining room to comfort Ginny.

* * *

Oh, the irony. . . I love this chap, because of the tears and the way George is terrible . . . to Hermione. kinda. Anyways, review!

**-Nastya**


	4. Chapter 4

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

After calming Ginny down enough, and due to Molly's advisory, Ginny wrote Draco to invite him over for dinner, at five. So, as we sat down at lunch, we got everything out as we possibly could.

"Ginny its not that bad," Harry told her. We all looked at him in shock. "I mean, ok, so maybe its bad, but he's not bad. His father's the bad guy, but his mum saved my life and he went against that bloke they called master when it came to Dumbledore."

"That is true," I heard Ginny agree, sniffling.

"Come on, Gin," I heard Harry encourage her. "Just like two kids for you and you don't even have to touch him again."

Ginny laughed at that.

"Hey, 'Mione, how are you and George doing?" Ron asked.

I glared at George, in which he looked at me innocently, before looking at Ron. "Oh, we're just peachy. He proposed and everything."

"Yeah, and she confides me in all of her secrets," George smiled brilliantly.

"Secrets?" Ron asked. "What secrets?"

I threw George a glare, telling him with my eyes that be better not say a word.

"Did you know, she had a sister?"

My eyes widened and I stood up abruptly. "I hate you, George," I spat at vehemently as possible. I ran from the room and slammed his bedroom door.

"What was that about?" I heard Ron ask.

"Oh, she gets so emotional nowadays," George laughed. "Nothing to worry about."

"George, there was a reason she didn't tell us," Molly scolded. "Now why wouldn't she tell us?"

I could hear them through the floorboards. I shut my eyes to keep the tears from coming.

"She obliviated her parents memories," George said so softly I barely heard him. "She sent them to Australia, but they died, as did her sister, by Death Eaters."

I winced and walked to my trunk, pulling out a little teddy bear. It was about the size of my hands, it had been mine when I was little, but I gave it to my sister when she was born. When I went to search for my parents remains, it was all that I had found, left perfectly fine in their charred home.

"Oh, that poor dear," Molly gasped. "George!"

"She can't keep it in forever," George defended. "It's better to have it out and I believe just telling instead of waiting for her to say it would be better."

"Perhaps you're right, but did she tell you this herself."

The biggest mistake I made, besides keeping my parents ID's the same. "Yeah, she did," George said sadly.

"And she didn't tell Harry or I!" Ron shouted.

"Maybe because you'd show her unwanted sympathy?" George suggested sarcastically. "Because that sounds like something you would do."

"I agree with George," Ginny said. "Yes, it hurts that she didn't tell us, but there's a reason why she didn't. And we should respect that. Let's just forget that George said anything until Hermione decides to tell us."

"Agreed," I heard people say. I shook my head. They can pretend all they want, but they'll never hear it from me. I have no reason to tell them.

The door opened slowly and I sat up from my corner on the floor. My books were strewn about in a comforting way.

"Hey," the intruder said. I guess I couldn't really think of him as an intruder since this was his room.

"Hi," I said quietly.

I wiped my eyes and looked away from him as he approached.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," George sighed, sitting next to me.

"You're right, you shouldn't have," I sniffled. His arm went around my shoulder, almost as if he wasn't expecting to do that.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It'll be fine," I murmured. "We have to get along anyways, so I might as well just let this go."

He play pouted, "So, I can get away with a lot of things then."

"George Fabian Weasley, you're not marrying me if you cheat on me!" I cried.

"Hey, I never said I'd cheat on you!" he defended. I can just get away with a lot of jokes."

"As long as they don't involve me," I told him, softly, hugging the bear to my chest, "Then I don't care."

He smiled at me for a moment and then noticed that I was looking at the bear, which was resting between my stomach and knees.

"Is that yours?"

"It was mine when I was little, but I gave it to my sister," I smiled softly. My finger traced a burnt patch of fur on its arm. "It was the only thing I have left of her."

"Where was it when you found it?"

"How did you know I found it?"

"I can tell by the way you look at it," George replied. "I know that look. You find something you thought was gone for good and you cherish it."

"It found it in my parents burnt down home in Australia," I murmured. I didn't think he heard me. "It was the only thing that wasn't ash."

"You went to your home?"

I sniffled, rubbing my hand over my eyes, "No, I went to theirs in Australia. . . I-I had to find them, believe it was true. And as soon as I found their home, I knew it was."

"You have to tell our family," he said quietly.

"Our family," I whispered. I looked up at him. "You called it our family."

"It is our family. You're my bride-to-be and they're my family, which makes it ours."

I was quiet after that. I would never admit it, of course, but 'our family' sounded really nice.

* * *

What do y'all think? Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I didn't talk to the Weasley's the rest of the night. George comforted me when I started to cry, murmuring that everything would be alright in my ear. He knew what it felt like to lose a sibling, he said. And though I didn't know my sister well, I did love her the same as he loved Fred, he said. I was utterly mortified that he saw me cry, and when I stated the fact, he just chuckled.

"You're pretty when you cry," he told me, brushing a tear away from my cheek. "But you're beautiful when you're not."

"Stop it," I muttered, my cheeks tinging pink a little. I couldn't help it. No one had called me beautiful to my face before.

"It's true," he told me. "Look, I may as well start off anew with you. We never got along in school, so, let's start over. My name's George. What's yours?"

I giggled and shook his hand, "Hermione Granger."

"I like to make people laugh, tell jokes, and make things explode," George continued. "What about you?"

"I like to read, and study, and be with family."

He smiled brightly, "Wonderful. Then we can go downstairs and talk to everyone, right?"

"Wrong," I murmured. "But we have to go down there for dinner. Malfoy's coming."

"Oh, the joys," he muttered. "There's one thing we have in common. We absolutely hate Malfoy. I have an idea. Are you in?"

"George, I told you I didn't want to be involved in anything!"

He smirked, very evilly, "This doesn't involve. This involves making sure Malfoy never touches Ginny unless she allows it."

I thought about it. I did want to make sure Ginny was safe from the ferret. "Alright, but if this goes any bit overboard, I'm dropping out."

"The great Hermione Granger never backs down from a challenge."

Oh, how right he was. "Of course I don't, because when facing a challenge, you learn new things."

He just smiled and whispered to me his plan.

Alright, what did you think? Short, I know. I'm rushing to get this chap done. This is just a filler. I hope you enjoyed! Review! -Nastya! 


	6. Chapter 6

I sat besides George at the dining room table, watching Molly make sure the roasted ham she made was perfectly aligned in the center.

"Mum, it's fine," Charlie insisted. "I doubt Malfoy will care."

Alicia was unusually quiet. From having to deal with her a lot in the common room, she was usually hanging around the twins, laughing, and creating conversations. She was a really nice girl.

There was a knock at the front door and Molly nearly jumped out of her skin. I frowned into my lap. She was still in war mode.

She flew to the door and I heard her greet our guest.

"Mister Malfoy, welcome. Please, come in, come in. Let me take your coat for you."

"Thank you," I heard him say.

"Just call me Molly, dear." There was a scuffle and then I saw Malfoy for the first time in two weeks. He looked. . . better than he did during the war, but there were dark rings around his eyes. Like he hadn't slept.

I wouldn't be able to either if the Dark Lord resided in my home.

He nodded to us, "Hello."

"You're sitting right next to Ginny, dear," Molly smiled warmly, wringing her hands nervously. "I know its not what you're used to, but I hope you like it."

He nodded, sitting besides Ginny queitly, "It looks wonderful."

Molly sighed in relief, "Thank you. Now everyone, dig in. Don't let it get cold!"

I shook my head. She was exactly the same now. Charlie stood and started to carve the ham, something Arthur would have usually done. Bill and Fleur weren't here, I noticed. George piled his plate full of mashed potatoes before offering me the bowl, "Want some?"

I hesitated, "Sure. Thanks."

I put a spoonful before passing it down to Ginny, who was sitting right next to me.

"He doesn't look very menacing," I encouraged her. "Try and talk to him."

She gave me a doubtful look, "No way."

"Ginny, you'll marry him. Just talk to the boy."

She sighed dramatically before nodding and turned to Draco, "Do you want any mashed potatoes?"

Draco eyed the stuff, "What is it?"

"You've never had mashed potatoes!" Ginny said in disbelief. "That's it. You're going to love them." She threw a dollop onto his plate before flicking her wand and letting he bowl hover across the table. Jeeze, she was going to be a handful. "Take a bite."

"What's in it?" Draco asked, glaring at the potatoes on his plates.

"Only potatoes and butter, dear," Molly answered. Malfoy looked at the food apprehensively before taking a bite.

"It's good!" he exclaimed, surprised.

And dinner started on a good foot.

Malfoy, it appeared, didn't taste too many of what someone would call a 'family dinner'. He tasted for the first time potato salad, french fries, macaroni and cheese, and mashed potatoes. And he liked all of them... or he just said that because he was afraid of saying something wrong in front of nearly twenty Order members.

I was sitting in the corner of George's room, as usual, and ignored the sounds of Molly calling for Ginny. Malfoy had just left ten minutes ago to get back to his manner. A condition of him not returning to Azkaban was that he was under house arrest during a probational period. He was only allowed to leave for an hour if an Order member was with him at all times during that hour.

He didn't get out much.

"There you are," George said as he entered the room.

I looked up from Hogwarts; A History and nodded to him in acknowledgement before turning back to Godric Gryffindor's statement of everyone being accepted.

"Hey, Mum's getting Ginny to set a date. Apparently we have a month."

The book fell to the ground as I snapped my head up to look at him, "What!"

"She wants us all married within a month," he repeated slowly, wincing slightly.

"Your mother's gone mental," I said simply, picking up my book.

"When do you want it?"

I looked up, eying him, "Have you gone mental too?"

He grinned, chuckling, "No. But I do know Mum will not get off our arses until we choose a day. Or she'll choose it for us."

I sighed, "Fine. Three weeks."

"What day?"

"I don't care, George," I sighed, turning the page to Salazar's death in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Friday good?"

"Whatever," I replied.

"Alright, I'll go tell Mum," George said and his door shut behind him. I sighed and leaned back on the wall. I have four weeks to get ready. Four weeks until our marriage would be forced to be consumated.

I wasn't ready. Sure, he'd be with me for eternity no matter what, but I didn't want to give that to him. I knew I would have to. But I was super scared. This was my body we were talking about.

Not a bloody book that I could read through in a few days.

"Mum's got it in the calendar," George announced as he entered his room. I jumped, not hearing him. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"Nothing," I answered absently, shuffling through my books until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the novel by Huniparisa Porlikovia. Household charms.

"Something's bothering you."

"Don't you have a shop you should be closing?" I snapped.

"Nope. Verity took tonights shift," he grinned. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? Why don't I believe you?"

I glared at him, "Leave me alone."

He didn't seem fazed. Even Harry was terrified of that glare, "I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me."

"No," I said simply.

He shrugged, "Fine." He grabbed a blanket, some pillows, and plopped down next to me. I scowled and kept reading.

"Whatcha reading?" George asked.

I shut the book angrilly and grabbed an Advanced Herbology one and searched the index before flipping to page fifty nine.

"Anti-venom?"

"We could have saved Professor Snape if I had it," I replied.

"Is that what's wrong?" George exclaimed. "You feel bad because you could save the dungeon bat?"

"He was a hero, and no one knew, George," I insisted.

"There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Doesn't mean I can't search for something."

"There's no point!" George cried.

"There's always a point!" I snarled, angrilly flipping through a potions book while I rested my Herbology book on my lap.

"What's your point then!"

"I could have saved him!" I shouted desperately. "I had every other potion, but not this one!"

"You can't bring him back," George said quietly. "I wish I could bring back people too, but I can't. Neither can you. No one can."

"He was the first person I watched die," I admitted after a moment of tense silence. "Not counting Sirius, of course. I felt so hopeless. I couldn't do anything."

"I know what that feels like."

I set down both books and he rested a pillow next to him while he leaned back against the wall with another behind him. I sighed, scooting closer and leaning against the wall.

"Fred," George said quietly.

I looked at him, confused, but didn't comment. I turned back to staring at the window in between the two beds.

"I want the name Fred," George said while tossing the blanket over the both of our legs to keep us warm. It was quite chilly up here at night.

"For what?" I whispered, my head resting back.

"A son. Fred Gideon. If we have a son, that's its name. And I won't settle for anything less."

I looked at him in surprise, but slowly nodded, "Okay." I swallowed the lump in my throat. We were already discussing children and we had two years and three weeks left.

He nodded, "And a daughter as Lyla."

I started at that, my head snapping to look up at him, "What?"

"You sister. Why not name our daughter Lyla?"

"We'll see," I murmured, my gaze going to my lap where my fingers played with each other. My nails chipped away at my orange fingernail polish. A vain attempt by Ginny to cheer me up yesterday.

"That still leaves three, possibly four more."

"Why not wait until we get to it?" I suggested, feeling green as he talked about children. I loved children, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't going to talk about someone that wasn't even created yet.

George grew silent as he thought about what I said. Which was saying something, I suppose. Ron never listened to what I said.

"I suppose you're right."

An awkward silence followed then. An awkward silence I fidgeted under. I set one leg on top of the other underneath the blanket, relaxing my feet as I could feel how sore they were. That's what I get for helping Molly clean all day. I folded my hands on my lap and rubbed my thumb over the top of my hand nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George rest his head on the wall, shutting his eyes. After five minutes I had thought he had fallen asleep.

"Will stop staring? I know I'm handsome, but you don't need to stare. You have me for the rest of your life."

I felt my cheeks burn as he opened one eye to peek at me and shook my head. "I wasn't staring. I was trying to see if you were asleep. If so, I was trying to figure out how to move without waking you."

"And I don't believe you. Just like I didn't believe you about the Snape thing."

Damn, so I guess my distraction didn't work. "It's Professor Snape."

"It's either Snape or greasy git. I was trying to be polite."

I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair, "Go to bed."

He chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Nope."

I sighed, but took his hand and lifted his arm over my head before throwing it across his chest. "Don't try anything funny."

"Can't anyway. The anti-sex charms are still strong."

I groaned, "Look, George, can you just cool it with trying to make a pass on me? I'd like to go through the week not having to think of you as a pig." 

"Sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen. You are my fiancee and you are smoking hot."

I felt my cheeks burn, but shook my head, "Enough. I'm going to start to tune you out."

"Oh? And how do you propose that?"

I grabbed a book and began reading. Hogwarts; a History.

He sighed, chuckling to himself, before standing up and grabbing the pillow that was behind him and heading to his bed. He fell onto the mattress with a plump and watched me read. . . which was really freaking me out. His chin rested on his hands and he made his eyes as wide as possible, as if he was fighting sleep.

I just turned the page and ignored him as best I could.

Which wasn't very well.

Ten minutes later, I groaned and stood up, tossing the blanket at him. He smirked triumphantly as I rested myself onto Fred's bed.

"You keep smirking like that and you'll start to look like Malfoy."

He immediately sobered and pouted. I just laughed and pulled the covers over me. I heard his bed squeak as he shifted and settled into a more comfortable position.

"Hey, Hermione?" George asked.

I sighed and put the pillow over my head, "What?" My voice was muffled by the cotton, but he heard me.

I could practically feel his mischievous eyes, "Are you a virgin?"

I felt my cheeks redden, and I kept the pillow over my face, "I'm trying to sleep, George."

"Fine, fine. Night, 'Mione."

I scowled into the pillow but turned on my side, away from him, and tried to get some sleep. But that seemed nearly impossible now. I sighed my answer to his question, "Yes, George." My cheeks burned in humiliation. "I am."

What eighteen year old is now adays? God, this is humiliating. Does he have to ask? Yes, sleep would prove impossible tonight.

He didn't respond to my sentence. And for that, I was grateful.

* * *

So hermione shared her insecurities and talked some things out:) Hope you like this long overdue chap! Review, please:)

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke the next morning, I could tell I got less than eight hours of sleep.

I groaned and put the pillow over my face to keep the light from seeping in, but it was too late. I was up. I kicked the blankets off of me and got out of the bed, ignoring George's still form to place the pillow nicely in place and then set the covers.

"Morning," George mumbled.

"Morning," I replied, reaching into my trunk to retrieve some clothes.

"What time is it?"

"Nine," I replied, seeing the clock on the nightstand just under the window. "I'll see you at breakfast."

I flew to the bathroom, taking a shower and changing quickly before heading down to breakfast. Molly smiled as she saw me.

"Bacon, dear?"

"Thank you," I smiled as I accepted a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage from her.

"You alright?" she asked kindly.

I nodded, "A little tired, that's all."

"We're buying wedding dresses today, after your shift. Since you and George have the last wedding out of all of my children, you have the most time to look for one, but I want to get everything finished as soon as possible."

"Where are we going?"

"A little boutique down the road. They have gorgeous gowns."

I nodded. It was always my dream to wear my mother's wedding gown, but it was destroyed in the fire. There was no hope now. A new one would have to do.

"Sounds wonerful," I responded. She smiled warmly before whisking away at more eggs. I left the room and took a seat at the empty dining room table, eating slowly. I wasn't that hungry.

"Hey," George greeted, sitting down. "You look awful."

"Thanks," I stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" he smiled, winking. He took a sip of his coffee. "How was your dreams?"

"Full of books," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that must have been pleasant," George replied thoughtfully.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't you have some place to be?"

"I go to the shop in about fifteen minutes. Can't I sit and have breakfast with my fiancee?"

I grabbed my plate and stood, "I'm going to Diagon Alley for the Ministry. The Death Eaters have been getting frisky."

"I can think of something else that's frisky," he winked dramatically.

I sighed and left the room, putting my plate in the sink before heading to the living room, "I'll see you later, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly looked up from the paper and nodded, "Be careful, dear."

I smiled, "I will."

"Oi, 'Mione!" I heard someone call. My teeth grated at the nickname, but I turned and looked at George. "I'm going to Diagon Alley too, allow me to escort you."

"Fine," I sighed as I saw Molly's face brighten.

He held out his hand and I took it hesitantly, a grimace on my face. I didn't even get a breath before he apparated. I gasped for air when we landed and he just chuckled.

"See you at home, sweetheart," he winked.

"You're impossible," I snapped.

He just smirked. I walked away briskly to get to my position. I saw Harry and Ron already there.

"No one?" I asked.

Harry shook his head, "This is going to be a really boring day."

I looked around and saw loads of solemn faces, "They're all shopping to get stuff for their weddings."

"We have six bloody months!" Ron insisted. "Mum's mental."

"That's what I told you brother then he told me to pick a date in the month," I laughed.

"I think people just want to get it over with," Harry sighed. "Cho's nice and all. She and I have to have two total."

"Figures," I muttered.

"What?"

"Totally agree with Hermione here. I have to have six bloody babies!" Ron exclaimed. "And if Lavender calls me Won-won one more time, I swear, I'm going to fly away."

"How is Lavender?" I asked. "Last I saw her, she was recovering from Fenrir's bite."

"She's better," Ron sighed, defeated. "Can't apparate yet, but she's able to use the Floo. Mum's absolutely fussy over her."

"Well, she did try to kill a werewolf," Harry interjected. "And the werewolf nearly killed her."

"I wonder if she would have been given lycanthropy, if she would have been drawn to marry someone," Ron sighed.

"Well, Teddy wasn't chosen for anyone," I smirked. "Although, he is quite young."

Harry laughed, "Could you imagine him and a little baby girl crawling down the aisle?"

I snorted, "You and your visions, Harry." 

I heard a shout and then a red stream of light went dangerously close to Harry. Immediately our wands were out and we were looking around.

"Find them," I whispered.

Ron craned his next to look over the crowd, before announcing, "There! Dolohov!"

I followed his gaze and saw him. "I've got this one."

"Hermione-"

"I've got it," I insisted. "Impendimenta!" I shouted.

"Oh, its Mudblood Granger," Dolohov laughed. People were very quiet, backing away. I stepped down from the sidewalk and walked towards him down the road.

"Antonin Dolohov. If you do not surrender now, then Aurors will be forced to cripple you and take you to Azkaban, no trial."

Dolohov just smirked, "Come and get me."

"Stupify!"

"Crucio!"

I dodged it and kept a vice grip on my wand, "Last chance."

"Expelliarmus."

I was barely able to dodge that in time. "You asked for it. Stupify! Rectumsempra! Expelliarmus!"

He was able to dodge every one but the last one. His wand flew dutifully into my hand and I smirked, "Now, what were you saying?"

I stunned him and placed Auror cuffs on him, which were tight and grew tighter the more he tried to struggle. "Antonin Dolohov, you are now going to be taken to the Ministry of Magic, where upon arrival, Aurors will escort you to Azkaban."

"Don't I feel special," Antonin growled.

I smirked, "Quite the special treatment."

I apparated on the spot and was greeted in the lobby with three Aurors, including Kingsley.

"Antonin Dolohov," I introduced. "His wand." I passed his wand over to Kingsley.

"Good job, Hermione," Kingsley approved. "Very quick, I take it?"

"Quicker than Rodolphus, sir," I replied.

"Hermione, about the Marriage Law."

"George and I will make it work, somehow," I interrupted, shaking my head. "I'd rather not talk about it, Kingsley."

"Very well. But know I am sorry. I had no choice."

I nodded, "I figured as such." The Aurors, who I didn't know, took Dolohov.

"I want to say something," Dolohov spat.

"Make it quick," The Auror said, knowing that whatever he would say to the Minister would not be pleasant.

"Mudblood, you have fun with your blood traitor," Dolohov spat. "Tell me how the children are."

I was confused, "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

He grinned, "You tell me in a year. I'll expect your visit."

"That's enough," The Auror said, and they apparated. I nodded to the Minister, apparating myself. I plopped next to Harry and Ron.

"Well?"

"Azkaban for good," I nodded. "And anything else happen?"

"Nothing worth the acknowledgement," Ron muttered.

"George's coming at noon to take you to lunch."

I groaned, "Kill me now."

"What's wrong with him? He's trying to be like a normal-"

"I just want to go into this and-"

"And be strangers?" Harry interrupted. "That's going to be so awkward when you're at the alter."

I sighed, "I just. . . it's difficult. You used to be with Cho, so it's not really that awkward for you guys. And you and Lavender, Ron. You've had history. You dated a year ago for nearly six months. And George and I? We are completely different people! The Ministry made a mistake."

"Did you talk to Kingsley while you were there?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "He apologized, saying he had no choice."

Ron sighed, "I would rather you marry my brother than some bloke like Malfoy."

I gave him a hard stare, "Thanks, Ronald."

He just shrugged, "You're welcome."

Ugh, at least George wasn't as dense as him.

* * *

A day in the life of Hermione Granger, huh? Review, please!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

At noon, George came, as Harry and Ron promised, and took my wrist, pulling me away.

"George, I really don't want to-"

"Too bad!" he sang, laughing.

"I'm serious. This is ridiculous," I insisted.

"Ah, but what better way to bond than to take you out to lunch."

I groaned, but didn't complain. Free lunch, right? "Fine."

"It's an ego booster to know that I win all of the arguments, you know," George winked as we got inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Two butterbeers, Tom, and some of your finest cuisine."

"It's because I don't feel like fighting back," I told him. "Hence why you win."

"It's because you can't resist my sexy bod, I know," George insisted. "Most witches can't."

I sighed and thanked Tom as he put two butterbeers on our table.

"Well I certainly can," I replied, taking a sip.

George pretended to be hurt, "Why, that's no way to talk about your fiancee's body!"

I groaned as people looked at us, "Can we please not attract attention of all the customers here?"

"Fine, fine, have it your way," George sighed.

"How's the shop?"

"Besides being in near ruins because of our demand? Perfect," George grinned.

"It's in ruins?"

"The shelves are near empty!" George exclaimed and I groaned again. "Right, sorry." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "The shelves are near empty! That means I have to work overtime to just get them restocked. And not to mention that everyone in the wizarding world is stopping by to have a good laugh. My jokes need to be primed and polished! I'm done for!"

I rolled my eyes, "What are you currently working on?"

"Well, nothing now. I have to have a good days meal before I can do that."

That got a laugh out of me, "Really?" What Dolohov said kept entering my mind, so I focused on George and tried to grasp a complete conversation from him. I had to or else I'd go mental myself.

"Yes. Meat and potatoes, woman. That's how you'll charm me."

"Meat and potatoes?" I laughed. I shook my head, "No. You see, I eat what I eat. And I don't make extra food for someone that doesn't want to eat what I eat."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who said you had to cook for me?"

I opened my mouth, but shut it, and opened it again, "Well, I assumed -" I cut off and tried again. "I-It would have been the obvious assumption."

He smirked, nodding his head, "Alright, alright. Favorite meal?"

I thought about it, "Definately beef stew."

"Good," he nodded. "I can stomach beef stew."

"You're mum's made it at least once every week, George."

"I know. That's why I can stomach it," George laughed. "My favorite meal. . . easily Roast beef."

"Now that is quite good," I nodded. "Your mother's is fantastic."

"Here ye are," Tom said, dropping two plates down of chicken and potatoes. I figured something as simple as this. But it was fine. "Hollar if ye need anythin'."

"Will do Tom," George grinned. "Thanks."

"So, back to your shop, how many customers, roughly, a day?" I asked.

He thought about it, putting a bite of chicken in his mouth and chewing slowly while staring at me. Which made me really self conscious.

"Three hundred, easily."

"Wow," I nodded, approving. "Business must be booming."

"Sure is. The U-no-poo's are flying off the shelves."

I shook my head, sipping my butterbeer, "I honestly agreed with Molly. The fact Voldemort didn't murder you in your bed is quite surprising in itself."

He grinned, "He couldn't resist my hot body either."

I rolled my eyes, "You think its hot."

"I sure do," he nodded. "I know it is."

I just hummed, shaking my head, and taking another swig of my butterbeer.

There was an awkward silence as I chewed the chicken and then popped another piece in my mouth once swallowed. George was watching me, eating his own food.

"You staring at me is creeping me out," I stated, setting down my fork.

He shrugged, "You were staring at me last night. Payback."

I raised an eyebrow, "Payback? I told you, I was trying to figure out if you were asleep."

"That was the most uncomfortable way to sleep," George inputted.

"I didn't ask you to sit on the floor."

"Well, you looked cold."

"I looked cold? That's your excuse for sitting next to me?" I rolled my eyes, "Admit it, you wanted to sit next to me."

"Of course I did," he grinned.

"Don't deny-" I paused when I realized what he said, "What?"

"Yeah, I wanted to sit next to you. You smelt fabulous and you really did look cold."

I took a sip of butterbeer as I tried to figure out what to say, "Oh. Well good. Thanks. It is freezing in your room at night."

"That's because of the draft. Damn ceiling has wind blowing through it. Drove me bloody insane in the winter."

"And why didn't you just put wood over where the holes were?"

He frowned, "Never thought o'that."

"Obviously," I laughed. "My shifts over, so I'm going to the Burrow. Your mother's taking the woman. . . shopping."

"Don't get lost!" George winked. I pulled out my purse, digging for galleons before setting them on the table.

"Alright, insult me," George gasped, holding his hand to his heart. "A man cannot pay for a woman's lunch, now?"

I looked at him in surprise, "Well, I-"

He scooted the galleons back at me and dropped two of his own on the table. "My treat. I'm the one that literally dragged you here. I swear, you hate to be pampered, don't you?"

"I-" I didn't even get to finish what I said, because he stood and offered his hand. "Let me see you safely to the Floo."

"I was going to apparate," I said confused. He was acting really, really weird. "I'll see you tonight."

I stood and he just shrugged, "Bye, sweetheart," he taunted.

I threw him a dirty look, "Thanks for lunch."

I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron as he laughed and apparated on the spot. Ugh, he was impossible.

* * *

Sigh, I really need to speed this along, yeah? review and tell me what you want to see!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

Shopping with Molly and the girls wasn't that bad. I found a simple little white dress that wouldn't be too fancy, but it was flattering on me.

I nearly strangled Lavender because she said I was too shapeless. Ugh, that girl is going to die before she even makes her wedding in a week.

But the week did pass slowly. And on the night before Ron's wedding, I was laying in Fred's old bed, staring at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. George's breathing was too quiet for me to hear over it.

We'd become friends. We didn't exactly like being around each other all the time. And we really couldn't be. He was working at the shop all hours of the day trying rebuild his empty stock. He was losing business. He just wouldn't ask anyone for help. It was clear he needed it. But he was stubborn and I wasn't going to help unless he asked me to.

I threw the covers off of me quietly and stood up on the wooden floor, using the pads of my feet to silently creep across the floor to my trunk. I grabbed Hogwarts; A History, and quietly opened the pages. I didn't want to wake George up. Speaking of George, I looked up and noticed he was staring at me.

I blushed, thankful the room was dark.

"Can't sleep?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"Me neither." It was quiet and I looked down at the book before I heard him get up. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head, "Why ask? You'd just do it anyway."

"Last time I sat with you, you hounded me about it over lunch," George replied. I watched him grab his blanket and pillow before he took my pillow and tossed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered. He sat beside me and I rested against the wall, my arms wrapped around the pillow on my lap. I set my book back in my trunk.

"What's on your mind?" George asked.

"What's on yours?" I countered.

"The shop," he shrugged. "I can't get stuff out fast enough."

"Maybe you should close it for a few days."

"I'm closing it Sunday and I'll open it early on Monday," George replied. "I just, I can't think of any spells to duplicate the products fast enough."

"Have you tried the Copy Spell?" I suggested.

"Yup. The copies don't work like the originals."

"The replica charm?"

"The same thing happens."

"I'll look around, if you want. Through my books and stuff."

"I'd like that."

I nodded, "Alright."

"Now, what's on your mind?"

I was quiet for a moment, and he didn't press it, but I finally spoke, "Before you forced me to lunch last week-"

"I didn't force you-"

"No, dragging me is consider forcing. Anyway, that's not the point. I took Dolohov to the Ministry."

"Dolohov?" George asked.

I nodded, not looking at him, but straight ahead. His eyes were searching my face, even though he couldn't see all of it.

"He was trying to kill Harry. Ron spotted him in the crowd. I took him for myself. Anyway, that's not what I'm talking about. He asked the Aurors to say a final word. I thought he was going to say something to the Minister, you know? He has issues with Kingsley. He was an Auror and an Order member. But it wasn't for Kingsley."

"It was for you, wasn't it?"

I nodded, sighing, "He said, and I quote, 'Mudblood," George flinched. "You have fun with your blood traitor. Tell me how the children are'. I didn't know what he meant. And he said, 'You tell me in a year. I'll expect your visit'." I shrugged. "What did he mean? It's been eating at me for a week now!"

"Maybe you're overthinking it?"

"So what? The know-it-all Mudblood Granger can't think about something that might threaten her life? What did he do to me, George?"

"First off, don't call yourself that filthy name," George said sternly, sliding his arm casually around my shoulders. I gave him a look, but didn't shrug it off like before. I wanted a little comfort. "Secondly, I'm just saying maybe he just wanted to get under your skin and make you scared? Maybe he really did nothing?"

"And if he did, then what?"

"Then you'll know."

"But the year? Is it happening now? Will I feel whatever he did in a year? Will I die in a year? What is it?"

"Maybe you should ask him?" George suggested.

I shook my head, "He's still powerful in Azkaban, even if he was just thrown in there. I would have to wait, at least, a few months."

George nodded, "Maybe you should see a Healer?"

"I don't want to know, if it will kill me, George," I said quietly. "If it does kill me, I don't want to know how long I have."

He sighed, "Fine."

"What do you think he meant?" I asked quietly after a moment.

He shrugged, "I think he got you with a spell, you didn't realize while dueling with him last week, and it was a nasty one. You just don't know the effects."

I winced, "Thanks for being honest."

"Didn't think you'd want me to sugar coat it."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't. Thanks."

He was silent and I could feel his gaze on me. I kept my arms firmly around the pillow, which he noticed.

"Can you stop strangling the poor pillow? What'd it ever do to you?"

I giggled slightly, glad I had someone around to make me laugh when the war was only over three weeks ago. I loosened my grip on the pillow and rested my head on his shoulder. "Sorry."

He shrugged slightly, "I just don't want to deal with burying the poor thing."

I rolled my eyes, yawning tiredly. "Well, I'll make sure you don't have to dig a pillow sized hole any time soon."

"Who said I would be digging the bloody hole?"

"Well, you did say you didn't want to deal with burying it..."

"That didn't mean digging the hole," George insisted.

I snorted, "Sure it didn't. So you'd make me dig it?"

"You could handle it."

"Jeeze, thanks."

"There's something else," George said after a moment.

I nodded.

"And?" George pressed after a few minutes when he was sure I wouldn't answer.

"Ron's wedding's tomorrow...or rather today, since it's three in the morning."

"So?"

I sighed and shook my head gently, "Forget it."

"I can't stand Lavender," George admitted.

I giggled, "That makes two of us."

"it's her laugh. Too fake and squeaky."

I snorted, "Didn't think you'd pay attention to her laugh."

"Hard not to when that's all you hear," George shrugged. "Mum's going to be tired of her in a month. She'll be the same as Fleur."

"No, it'll be two weeks," I nodded.

He snorted, "No way. Mum's still fussing over her injury."

"But now that they'll be married, she's going to be growing sick of Lavender complain about how she's fat," I started, trying and failing to imitate her voice, "How she has a bruise on her arm, how she can't carry the baby because she gave birth to the thing and taking care of it is over with her."

George was laughing, "She wouldn't."

I yawned, nodding, "I really think she will."

"Let's make a bet. If you win, you get whatever you want. If I win, I get. . ." I looked up to see him grinning, and waited. "A kiss."

I raised my eyebrow, an evil plan already forming. Merlin, even Malfoy would be proud of this one. "Fine."

"Alright, I say Lavender will be thrown out by the end of the month."

"And I said two weeks," I nodded, getting where this was going. I put my head back on George's shoulder. "Deal."

"Deal," he grinned, holding out his hand. I hesitated before taking it. I squealed and instantly retracted it.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I shrieked.

"A handshake. . ." George said slowly. "They're Muggle custom, you know, to greet people. I would have expected you to know that."

"Why was it wet?" I demanded, my eyes wide.

"Oh!" George laughed. "That is how we seal the deal."

"With your spit!" I gasped in disbelief. "You're disgusting!"

He shrugged, and pulled me closer to him. "That's why you're stuck with me."

I rolled my eyes, "Ron's wedding's... today and Ginny's is next week. Charlie's is a few days after that...then it's. . ."

"Ours," George offered.

I nodded, "Yeah. Dear Merlin, I'm going to be sick."

He snorted, "Nah, you won't be. You'll see my charming face and be instantly relieved."

"Shut up," I muttered. "You are so vain."

He just chuckled and we sat in silence for a long while. His soft breathing and heart beat slowly lulled me to sleep, my legs much to tired to move me back to my bed. The world was lost to me.

* * *

Two weeks until the wedding of Hermione and George! They're progressing:) REview and tell me what you want!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up horrified. My neck hurt from the awkward angle it was at. But that wasn't it. It was the fact that I was laying on George Fabian Weasley that got me going. Oh my god, I fell asleep on him. The blanket was tucked higher now, resting just to my shoulders. His arm that was around me kept it in place from falling. His head was resting on top of mine, and it couldn't have been comfortable.

I could hear a soft snore come from his body and suppressed a laugh.

It was silent for a few moments. I didn't want to move to wake him, but I really had to go pee. Like, really bad. I squirmed slightly and tried to move the blanket off of me slowly so I could make a fast slip away and transfigure a book to go in my place.

"What 'r'ya doin'," George muttered, sucking in a breath as he took in the morning sun with his eyes closed.

"I need to pee," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Hold it in," George whispered, his other arm, which was resting on his lap, wrapped around the front of my waist and pulled me closer.

"George," I whispered, "I have to pee and if you don't let me go, I-" I grinned evilly, "I'll pee on you."

His arms immediately retracted, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would," I grinned, standing up and quickly leaving the room.

As I finished my business in the bathroom, I leaned against the door and sank down until I was sitting on the floor. I just slept dreamless-ly in George's arms. No nightmares, and I took it he didn't have any either. I was so confused. But today was Ron's wedding. My ex-boyfriend, who so happened to be my fiancee's brother. I grimaced, not wanting to believe it.

I sighed and stood, washing my hands before returning to his bedroom. I noticed from the clock on his nightstand that it was noon. Well, we did fall asleep at four.

"It's too early to be up," George complained as I grabbed some clothes from my trunk.

"It's noon."

His eyes opened, "Huh? Why didn't mum wake us up?"

I shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm confused, too."

He sighed and thumped against the wall. How could his head not hurt after that?

"You coming to sit back down?" he inquired as I walked to my door.

I hesitated. "After I get dressed."

"Then hurry, because I'm going to be out."

I rolled my eyes but obliged, closing his bedroom door behind me as I sat on the pillow beside him. My Irish hoodie - curtosy of Ron during the Quidittch World Cup three years ago - had a Bulgarian t-shirt underneath - thanks to Viktor. I had on a pair of jean shorts. Overall, I was in a rare Quidittch mood today.

"You look hot," George muttered, his arm going around my shoulders.

I blushed, "That's just because I'm wearing Quidittch clothing, isn't it?"

"Well, that certainly helps. I didn't notice."

I snorted, "Uh huh."

His face was getting closer to mine as he kept trying to convince me. "I didn't. You have a hot body."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh."

The door flew open and we jumped, me looking at the door and George groaning to him self. "'ello Her-my-oh-ninny," the intruder said sheepishly.

Ginny grinned broadly. "Oh my god, Viktor!" I cried, shooting straight up and hugging him fiercly. "What are you doing here?"

"The Ministry changed their minds about Malfoy! He's with Padma, instead! They didn't want two purebloods together. So they paired me with Viktor!" Ginny cried.

"That's fantastic," I grinned. "You two will be great together!"

"I'm so excited," Ginny squealed, hugging me.

I laughed, "Gin, god, you're going to crush me."

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "Ireland?"

I laughed, shrugging and pulling up the front of my sweatshirt so that the T-shirt was showing. "It's freezing up here and it's so hot outside, so I decided to wear both."

"You didn't look like you were freezing when we came in," Ginny winked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but George was already next to me, "I'm George, Hermione's fiancee."

"Pleasure," Viktor said, shaking George's hand.

"Likewise," George nodded. "So, wait, you aren't marrying Malfoy?"

"Nope," Ginny grinned. "Thank god!"

George looked at me, frowning, "You are so going to win that bet."

I smirked, "I know."

"A bet?"

"Yup," George grinned. "You want in?"

"Vat is it about?" Viktor asked.

"Mum will go completely mental with Lavender."

"I said two weeks," I interjected.

"I said a month," George finished.

"I say a week," Ginny decided after a moment. Viktor just looked confused, but I couldn't blame him. He had no idea who Lavender was. "What do I win if I'm right?"

George and I looked each other before I turned back to Ginny, "I'll buy you a firebolt."

She gasped, her eyes wide, "No way!"

I nodded shortly, "Completely honest."

"Oh, I love you, Hermione!" Ginny squealed, hugging me fiercly. The two men looked at me with raised eyebrows. I just shrugged. "I have to go finish introducing Viktor to everyone before Mum hounds him at lunch. See you."

"...Bye," I said, but she had already left.

George and I locked eyes, "She is so losing," we said together. Then we laughed, me rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe this. We were acting like twins. Like how Fred and George were. . . before Fred died. I stopped laughing suddenly and stepped away from him and towards the door.

"I'll... see you at lunch, yeah?"

"Nah, I'm going to the shop."

I nodded, "Alright, um, see you when you get back then."

He grinned, nodding, but his eyes showed me he was confused at my sudden mood change. I left before he could question it. Oh god, what was I getting myself into? More so, what did the Ministry get me into?

* * *

Uh oh! I won't be able to update until the first because I'm going on another much needed vacation! I'll post chapters I write there as soon as I get back!:) Hope you enjoyed this one. It was the most fun to write yet:) Review, please!

-Nastya


	11. Chapter 11

It was when the sun was setting that George returned. His dark blue robes made his red hair seem even more vibrant and his blue eyes watched me carefully as I swatted him, "You're almost late! Lavender's almost ready."

"I'm coming, woman, I'm coming," George muttered under his breath.

I snorted and grabbed his forearm, dragging him with me to the seats underneath the white tent in the back yard. I took my seat just behind Molly while George went up to stand with Ron and Harry.

Ron had his hair neatly combed, a slight skip in his step. He met my eyes and gave me a sheepish smile. His eyes told me, _When life gives you lemons...you pucker up and deal with it._

I gave him a small smile back.

Lavender looked perfect, of course. Her honey brown hair was twisted up into a very tropical bun. A Hawaiian flower was placed just above her ear, the orange the same color as her bouquet. Their vows were simple. The Unbreakable Vow was already ingrained into their skin before I could blink. They were bound together until death.

My boyfriend. We hadn't even had proper break-up. With the Marriage Law being thrust under our noses only a week ago, and us dating for a little more than year before that, it was too fast for us to just break it off. But I think it was clear to both of us that it was futile.

I still loved him, though. More than I would care to admit, of course. But I did.

So their first dance was hard. I stayed in the back of the crowd, leaning against the wooden pillar that held up one corner of the massive tent. And I kept my eyes on my champagne glass in my hands. I'd be drinking many of these tonight.

I heard some classical music playing. I didn't recognize it, of course, being Muggleborn, but everyone was clapping to it. I just clinked the engagement ring on my finger against my half-empty glass.

"Someone's upset," a voice observed from beside me.

"Go away, Ginny," I sighed, taking a sip of the champagne glass.

"I know you love him, but why not... try things with George. He's not that bad. After, you know, died, he's really straightened up his life. He just wants someone to talk to and be around. To help him. And ... Ron and you would have never have worked out."

"I know that, Ginny," I looked at the red-head, who would soon be my sister-in-law. "How are you and Viktor?"

"He had to go to Bulgaria for a few days, but he'll be back. We're fine though... he's nice."

"So what's with this Malfoy thing, then?"

"Kingsley sent us a letter a few days ago. Apparently, they're trying not to pair too many purebloods with purebloods. They don't want to keep prejudice. Of course, many of the Purebloof families that were big you-know-who supporters are fleeing the country and living in wastelands. That's what Malfoy said anyway. He wasn't that bad... The Ministry just didn't want to push too much luck with him and Harry, and Ron. And well, they know our families hate each other. And since Mr. Malfoy got..." She stopped suddenly, appearing misty-eyed.

"I know," I said quietly, not wanting her to break down. "It gets easier, I promise."

She nodded, "The Ministry just wanted to give our family a break... I guess."

I nodded, "Thank god." I sighed and put my arm around my best friend in a one armed hug, "Now go dance with Harry while you still can."

She giggled, smoothing out her dress as the first dance song ended and winked before walking off. Ron and Lavender were laughing as they exited the crowd, giggling and whispering to each other like maniacs.

Lavender saw me first, "Oh, Hermione. I didn't see you there."

I gave her a warm smile, "Sorry. I'm enjoying the festivities away from the hot and sweaty crowd. Congrats you two."

Ron eyed me for a moment, "Can I have a dance with you later?"

I bit my lip, thinking it over. Lavender just looked between the two of us, "Yeah. That's what friends are for, right?"

He gave a relieved sigh and flashed me a brilliant smile. "Good, I'll come find you soon then, yeah?"

"Sure," I nodded. Lavender took his hand, giving me a little wave, and walked off. I felt my shoulders slump in defeat as I leaned against the tent once more. My smile turned into a small frown that I hid as best I could with another sip of the champagne.

"Care to dance?"

I jumped slightly at the sudden voice that appeared right in my ear. Spinning around, a winking George had his hand held out towards me. "Just once?"

I hesitated, and then decided. I lifted my champagne glass to my lips and, keeping eye contact with the red-head in front of me, downed the glass before setting it down on the table to my right.

"It'll do for now," I answered, placing my hand in his.

He dragged me to the tent where a fast paced song was playing, and spun me around before pulling me close. I blushed furiously, "George! Let go of me this instant!"

"Let go?" He grinned devilishly, before spinning me around and letting go. I felt myself falling down to the grass floor and closed my eyes for impact. But it never came. Instead, two arm arms wrapped around me and held me upright a second later before spinning me around again.

"How dare you drop me?" I hissed as he spun me in close to him.

"You did say let go," George chuckled in a quiet whisper.

I glared at him, but didn't comment.

"Cheer up. Everyone's going to start thinking you hate me."

"Well I certainly don't like you," I stated as he spun me around once more. I swear, all this champagne and spinning was going to make me dizzy. How do strippers dance and spin when they're drunk, but don't throw up?

I'm not even drunk yet and I feel like throwing up.

When the song ended, I pushed away from George and held a hand to my head, "I need to sit down."

I walked briskly to my seat and took a dramatic plop onto the chair. Someone walked by with their glass of full champagne. I grabbed it, giving Charlie an apology shrug, and downed it.

"Better," I approved as my head stopped spinning.

"You're going to get so drunk," George grinned, sitting beside me.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I'll make it through the night then."

"No way. Granger? Getting drunk?" George teased. "Come on, 'Mione." I grimaced, but he didn't seem to notice. "I'll get you the good stuff if you ditch the party with me."

"It's your brother's wedding reception!"

"Yeah, and there will be like eight more this month. I think I can stand not going to one."

George did have a point... "After I have a dance with Ron," I ammended.

He grinned, "Wicked. Now go find lover-boy and then meet me up in our room. I'll get the firewhiskey out of Bill's stash."

Before I could even scold him for thinking of such a thing, he was taking off towards the house with Harry's invisibility cloak covering him. Only his feet - which were visible because of how tall he was - showed running towards the house.

It was how Ron found me a few minutes later. Staring at the grass.

"You want to dance, 'Mione?"

I nodded, looking at him quickly, "Yeah, that'll be fun."

I was relieved when it was a fast tempo'd song. Near speed of the Hungarian Dances. A slow song would have been awkward.

"What's it like, being married?" I asked him as he kind of rocked awkwardly. We both sucked at dancing.

He shrugged, "Weird, you know? But," he shrugged again. "I feel like this has to happen anyway."

I nodded, "I know what you mean."

"I really wish it wasn't like this, Hermione," Ron muttered.

"Me too, Ron," I sighed. "Me too."

"But George'll be good for you. He's smart, like you. And you two can help each other accomplish new things. You can help him with the store. Bloody hell, you could even make him wash the clothes if you wanted to. He doesn't complain about any of that sh-" I smacked his arm. "Stuff anymore," Ron corrected. "And you two will be popping out babies before you know it."

I blushed a deep crimson, "Ronald Weasley!" I whispered, horrified. "How dare you?"

He shrugged, laughing, "You're too easy to tease, 'Mione. Loosen up. Besides, I think my brother wanted you to go off with him, yeah?"

I diverted my eyes from his, shrugging, "I can stay a little-"

"Always so brave, Hermione! What happened?"

I snorted, "Shut up. Fine, you have fun, alright? I really do wish you the best, Ron."

"You too," he nodded to me. "Try to love my brother, yeah?"

"No promises."

He winked, "I know, I know. Oh, the despair and all that girly drama, right?"

I whacked his arm, "Go find Lav-lav, Ron," I snorted. "See you around."

"Sooner or later. Most likely sooner. She's driving me mental already."

That made me feel better, his last sentence. He released me and I gave him a smile before heading up to the house.

"Where are you going dear?" a motherly voice said.

"Inside, Mrs. Weasley. I have this terrible headache and I'm starting to feel sick. I think one too many glasses of champagne were the cause."

Mrs. Weasley's face showed her age, but also her concern, "You get some sleep, dear. Perhaps you'll feel better in the morning?"

I nodded, "I hope so."

"And tell George that if both of you have hangovers in the mornings, that you both will be cleaning up outside by yourselves, no magic."

My jaw dropped, "How did you-?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be sure to pass the word along."

"Be careful, dear."

"Thank you," I smiled, blushing madly before retreating back to the house. I walked up the steps quietly and opened George's door. The window had warm light shining through from the tent. He had the perfect view of the festivities below.

"Finally."

He was propped up in the corner where we fell asleep last night and there were two shot glasses as well as three full bottles of firewhiskey on the ground.

"If you mother catches us in the morning with a hangover, we have to clean up the entire back yard, by ourselves, no magic," I relayed.

He gestured towards me to take a sleep and pulled something out of his pocket. "Hangover potion. We'll be good as new by dawn."

"Yeah, until you pass out at work."

"Took tomorrow and Sunday off," he shrugged. "I don't have to go anywhere."

I sighed. I didn't work either. They hadn't had any attacks on Diagon Alley since Dolohov so they let Harry, Ron, and I off duty. I had nothing to do now. I had a huge war sum in my bank account now, given by the Ministry, but I never used it. If I spent it right, I'd never have to work again. Five million galleons was a lot of money.

"We hardly know anything about each other," George murmured after a moment. "So, why not play a drinking game?"

I groaned, "George, I'm not a good alcoholic."

"That's why we're locked in here. And there's a silencing charm sealed around us. Nothing can escape or come in."

He looked proud of himself.

"I'm not getting smashed just so you can get to know me."

He grinned, "That's why we're going to be sitting across from each other. You lean against the bed, me the wall, then the bottles will automatically pour the shots if they become empty, so we don't have to even get close to each other. Deal?"

I sighed, eying the toxic liquer. "Fine. Deal. But one finger closer, Weasley, and you're sleeping on the floor for the rest of the week."

He grinned, "Sounds good to me."

We each took our spots, me leaning against my bed, the blanket wrapped around me in the freezing room - which never seemed to be repaired - and George against the wall in his long sleeve and long pantsed outfit. Spiffy.

"You want to go first?" George asked.

I looked at him confused, "I don't even know what we're playing."

"Never have I ever," George said simply. "Take your shot now to loosen you up. On three..." On three we took a shot each and fire ran down my throat. Oh dear lord, this is going to end badly. Never Have I Ever is what Lavender and Pavarti would always want to play in the dorm, but I never participated. I got the gist of it. Not going to be pretty, for sure.

* * *

I got back from vacay and update just as promised:) However, now that I'm back, of course, I am sick. So I will be indoors and typing a lot more. I hope to finish this tory by Thursday, but you know how that works out. I'll run out of ideas and its all shot. So, no promises, but I hope to finish it before school starts! Same for Halloween w/the cullen's.

Who's on Pottermore, waiting? *raises hand in the air* Alright, guys and girls, unicorns and leperchauns, it's time for me to go and take some allergy medicine! See you around!

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

"This isn't a good idea," I repeated after the burn disappeared.

George grinned at me as the glasses refilled. The only thing I could see of him was his eyes that glowed in the window's light, but other than that, just a shadow of his body. And he wasn't cold?

"Try it. Go first," He instructed.

"Never have I ever...flown a broom and enjoyed it," I told him, starting out easy.

His jaw dropped, "I am so taking you flying." He picked up his glass and shot it back. I saw a grimace on his face from the taste, but it was gone in a second. "Never have I ever gotten an O on a Potions essay."

I snorted and took a shot. I could already feel the effects it had on me. My vision was swirling.

"Never have I ever ... kissed a girl."

He snorted and took the shot, shaking his head, "That would have been so hot if you did, Hermione."

"Shut up," I muttered. "Alright, you're turn."

"Never have I ever kissed a boy."

I rolled my eyes, "I was dating Ron for a year, George." I took the shot.

"You dated Ron for a year!" George gasped. "And he kept it in his pants that long! Dang, girl, you have skills."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, it was not like he's sex crazed."

"You haven't seen what's under Ron's bed, sweetheart," George smirked.

That got me to giggle like a maniac until I was full out laughing. George soon joined me and for five minutes we just laughed together.

"Never have I ever had sex," I stated proudly.

George raised his glass and nodded it towards me before downing it. That got me to blush a little more.

"Never have I ever dated someone longer than a year and two months," George nodded after he spoke, as if confirming his answer.

I didn't drink. Ron was only a year, maybe a little under.

"Who was it?"

"Angelina," George shrugged. "We dated a few times in school...I added them all up, of course. And we were dating before the marriage law thing was sent."

I frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She's with Lee now. So she's happy."

I took a shot without any dare, just because I wanted to get drunk. I didn't care anymore. George was my fiancee, but my love had just gotten married.

"I was dating Ron when the marriage law came out. We never broke up," I stated boldly.

George laughed, "Wow. And here I thought you were a good girl."

I shrugged and grabbed the bottle instead of the shot. George eyed me for a moment before doing the same.

"I don't want to care," I told him. "So I'm going to get smashed until I forget about it."

"Here, here," George called, raising his bottle above his head.

So I drank some more. And some more. And more... My entire body just became relaxed, my brain flooded, and my vision blurred.

And then things went dark.

When I woke, my head was throbbing in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut from the window, who's lights were shining too brightly.

I was on the floor, my head close to my knees. The blanket on top of me slipped down to sheild my eyes, where I then opened them to look around. George was sprawled by the door, the other two bottles I didn't have next to him, one dry, the other half-empty.

But the pounding in my head was getting worse.

The hangover potions... My eyes searched the dark floor, hoping to find the small vials without actually looking near the sunlight. No such luck.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door, coming up the stairs. I felt panic rise in my chest. I did not want to clean outside.

"George!" I whispered urgently, the blanket covering my face, but my free hand shaking his shoulder. He groaned, but just turned over.

"George, wake up. Your mother's coming up here. I really don't want to be cleaning all day."

"Get the potion," he muttered. "Leave me alone."

"Where is it?" I stressed.

"Floor," he grumbled. "I'm trying to sleep, Gin. Leave me alone."

"George it's Hermione. Now move your fat arse before Mrs. Weasley gets up here and shoves us outside into the sunlight. Merlin, my head hurts." I pressed my forehead to the cool ground, hoping for some relief, but found none. I could feel the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Oh..."

I looked up through squinted eyes to see him holding out two vials in his hand. His cheek had an imprint of the vials.

"Told you they weren't there."

He gave me a sheepish grin and passed me one vial, which I uncorked and drank as soon as the pounding on the door sounded. George was quick behind me. "George! Hermione! Breakfast, dears! If you aren't down there in three minutes, you're cleaning!"

George made a mad dash for the half-empty bottle and shoved it under his bead while I waved my wand to vanish the empty ones into my trunk.

"We'll be out in a minute, Mrs. Weasley!" I called.

I stood up awkwardly, my legs stiff.

"Alright, I expect you down there." I sighed in relief as her footsteps went down the stairs. I turned to George.

"Can you help me with my dress? I can't reach the zipper."

He looked me over, his eyes lingering on my legs, before nodding, "Sure thing."

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest to keep the dress from falling after he unzipped it. I bit my lip as I felt one of his hands ghost on my shoulder, sliding down to scoot my hair out of the way. The other hand rested on the nape of my neck, and took hold of the zipper.

Slowly, which I knew he was doing on purpose, the zipper dropped down. The hand on my shoulder fell away to skim down where the zipper previously was, causing me to shiver involuntary, my body betraying me.

His hands were warm, and rough from years of quidittch and being a beater. But they were gentle as they carressed my back. I vaguely was aware of the zipper reaching the bottom of the short dress, but didn't turn around. His hand wrapped around my upper arm, the other around my waist. He stepped closer to me, pulling my body flush against his.

"You're wicked beautiful, you know that?"

I blushed a deep crimson, a Weasley shade. "I am not, George."

"You are, too."

"Thank you," I murmured, embarrassed. "We really need to start moving if you don't want to clean."

He chuckled in my ear, his breath tickling me. "Alright."

He released me instantly and was gone from the room by the time I turned around. I took a deep breath to clear my head and grabbed my clothing from my trunk, changing as quickly as possible before taking my wand to cast a teeth brushing charm and nearly ran out of the room. I was not going to clean because George distracted me. If I went down, I was definately going to take him with me.

"Glad you could join us dear," Molly smiled. "With ten seconds to spare."

I flushed, "Sorry."

"Take a seat. Let's eat," Molly said kindly.

I nodded and sat down next to Harry and George. Dear lord, this was going to be a hellish month.

* * *

I feel asleep an hour before pottermore... who got on and what's your usernames? :P Hope to see you on it tonight! review if you liked or disliked this chapter! We're halfway, kiddies!

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny's wedding was the week after Ron's, then Harry's the Sunday after that. Then Charlie's... Until soon George and I's wedding was coming around the corner.

It was strange, how close we got. Although I didn't ask him to unzip my dresses, nor did we get drunk in his room again, but we did bond. I helped him with the store as much as I could.

We figured that if I used the gemino charm on each individual piece of the product he was working on, such as Pigmy Puff cages, we could get it to multiply, then put them all together after disabling the curse. Then charm it to work properly.

It seemed to be working best right now. Only the potions for candies would take a longer time. So while George did the objects, I brewed the potions perfectly to his instructions. Large vats of it, resulting in nearly fifty bottles per cauldron. It was long, hard, and probably would give me a premature death due to some disease from those toxic fumes, but it brought George back his business. So that was worth it.

But all too soon, the wedding bells were ringing... figuratively, of course. Wizards didn't have churches, so I didn't really expect such a feat. I was getting married in the garden, where everyone else did. Which wasn't a bad thing at all, I just was growing sick of weddings.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Molly smiled, dabbing at her eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. The white gown went to my knees in a simple design. I didn't want anything jeweled, complex, or flashy. Just a plain white gown that showed off my curves, but kept me looking modest too.

My hair was smoothed into nice soft ringlets, curled delicately around my face. And my bouquet consisted of simple white lillies.

"Let's go," Ginny urged, taking my hand.

I'll say, when the man is forced to marry, you don't have to worry about runaways. "Is everyone out there?"

"Harry, Neville, Luna, yes, everyone," Ginny said impatiently. "Now, I want you for my sister and you need to go out there right now!"

I didn't have bridesmaids, of course. None of my friends were single anymore. And it was wizarding tradition that all unhitched woman were only bridesmaids. None that were married. So I was up there alone with Minerva McGonnagall, George, and Lee. Of course, I offered to have Angelina be my maid of honor, but she told me it would have been too awkward.

So I was alone. Getting married to a man that was the brother of the man I did love. And I was shaking in my boots. We had a week from today.

"Finally," Harry sighed. Ginny plopped down next to Viktor and Molly offered me her hand, "Ready?"

I nodded and Molly started the pace next to me. All of the other brides, save Ginny, had a father to walk them down. So I asked Molly to walk me down. Ginny had no one walk her down. She went it alone. But I couldn't do it alone. I was terrified.

"Relax," She whispered to me. "Smile and look up to my son."

I nodded hesitantly, giving her a smile, which seemed to stay on my face as I looked towards George. He was wringing his hands behind his back, his eyes meeting mine as he gave me an easy grin.

Typical him.

No, I was just going to be the baby machine after the wedding. That's all the Ministry wants any of us for. To make babies.

And I had to have five...

"Please, join hands."

I took a breath and lifted my hand to grasp George's.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to be loyal to George Fabian Weasley, through sickness, and in health. 'Til death do you part?"

"I do," I whispered.

McGonnagall turned her head to face George, "Do you, George Fabian Weasley, swear to be loyal to Hermione Jean Granger, through sickness, and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," George nodded.

A silver beam of light erupted from Professor McGonnagall's wand and wrapped around our hands. "And now the Unbreakable Vow begins. Do you both swear to not cheat, nor have an affair?"

"I swear," George and I said together.

"Do you two swear to have the allotted children given to you by the Ministry in ten years time?"

My eyes widened in surprise, but I nodded, as did George, "I swear."

"Do you swear on your lives that you two will have intercourse at least once a week until a child is consumated?"

I felt my cheeks grow pink, but said just a second after George, "I swear." 

"You are now husband and wife," McGonnagall announced as the band sank into our skin into barely visible scars. "You may kiss your bride, George." There was a pause and George got an evil smirk on his face. "But don't you dare, Mister Weasley-"

McGonnagall's warning that was about to be uttered was interrupted by the applause as George tugged on my hand and spun me so that I was parallel to the ground and he was leaning over me. I blushed a furious red as his lips descended on mine, before whacking him.

"Oi!" George cried, letting me go. I rightened myself. "What was that for?"

"Pinching my arse," I smirked.

He smirked back and before I knew it, I was on the ground. Ginny and Molly sucked in a sharp breath, while I just stared at George, a smirk on my face.

"You are so dead, Weasley."

He snorted and pulled me off the ground. "After you're wasted, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Molly came up to me first, hugging me, "Give him hell, dear."

I snorted, "Mrs. Weasley-"

"We're family now. Call me Molly, or Mum," Molly smiled.

"Molly, he's going to be in hell for the next few days."

She laughed, "Good. For tripping you on the ground, he deserves it."

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Now, go dance," she urged.

I smiled and did as she asked. George took my hand and we danced slowly.

Of course, my head was still spinning. George and I had never kissed before, but he certainly was quite the kisser. And he was going to be a great, but quite the handful, of a husband. Dear lord, my head was all jumbled. I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't be.

George spun me around gently and I met his eyes. His blue eyes that twinkled in the light. No, I was thinking straight. I liked my husband.

* * *

She finally admits it to herself! Aren't they cute together? Can't wait for the next chapter to come out! Fifty-4 reviews! Thanks so much, you guys! You're great! Keep it up!

-Nastya


	14. Chapter 14

We lived above the shop now. Slept in the same bed. And our week was almost up. We had two days.

"Take this," Ginny urged.

She had come over for lunch to tell me the good news. Molly's had it with Lavender, meaning I won the bet. Two weeks it took.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously from behind the counter at the shop. Apparently, marrying a Weasley meant working at the shop too, especially when you marry a twin.

"Felix Felicis."

"I don't need-"

"Trust me," she smiled. "It was the best thing ever my first time. I was so nervous. Take it, 'Mione."

I hesitated, "But, I just want to be me."

She sighed, "Fine."

"So that's all you came over to tell me, was that I won the bet?"

She shook her head, "No." Her grin grew wider. "Guess what?"

"You aren't!" I gasped, my eyes wide.

She giggled, "I know. Right away. Viktor and I are so excited! Can you believe it? I can't believe I'm pregnant already and it's only been two weeks."

"You are so lucky," I smiled, hugging her. "I can't believe it! And you know for sure?"

"I went to the healers this morning," she nodded, giggling. "She confirmed it."

"For the love of Merlin, Gin. How many times did you and Krum get it on?" George asked. He appeared out of no where and it made me wonder how much he heard.

Ginny blushed, "Twice."

"That's all?" George whistled. "Didn't take you as a waiter, Gin."

"Didn't take you for one either, George," Ginny retorted, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes, "How do you know we haven't already?"

George slung his arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, we could have and then what?"

"You haven't. You know why? Your rings are still silver," Ginny said a matter-of-factly.

"Our rings?"

"In the wizarding world, gold rings," she flashed us hers, "Means a consumated marriage. You guys don't have a lot of time left."

I snorted, "Please, Gin."

George grinned and leaned down to whisper in his sister's ear. A second later, she pulled away and grinned at me, "Alright. Hermione, you and I are having lunch. Let's go."

"Wha-?" I asked helplessly as she pulled me from George's grasp.

"Lunch."

"But I'm not hungry," I protested.

"You ladies enjoy yourselves," George winked at me. I knew he was up to something.

"What brought this on?"

"I feel like celebrating."

I hesitated, as we came to a very expensive restaurant. "Why not the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Oh, please, Viktor gave me like fifty galleons for lunch. We're not even going to dent it here. My treat because I feel like being in a giving mood."

"Gin, you can't have alcohol."

"So? Water's fine too," she shrugged.

An expensive, awkward lunch later, I was fully informed - more than I wished - on what exactly Ginny and Viktor did.

Which I never needed to know.

Ever.

At all.

But she thought I did.

She lost it to Harry anyway, why would I care about her marriage life in the bedroom? I didn't really want to know about it.

But I felt confident in myself after our last cup of tea. So I bid farewell to Ginny with a promise of seeing her this weekend and headed back to the shop.

"Ah, and she returns!" George announced.

Verity, a pretty blonde, rolled her eyes from behind the counter. "Take him away, please."

"I'm going to make you two lunch. You have to be starving," I smiled. "What do you two want?"

"A sandwich is fine," Verity shrugged. "I'm not too hungry."

"A sandwich," I pointed at George. "And you?"

"I'll join you?"

"If you want to. I'm coming right back down," I told him, shrugging. "See you in a minute. You can keep watch right, Verity?"

"Yeah, Charlie and Alicia are coming after one to help out too," Verity shrugged. "You two take all the time you want. I'm in no hurry to leave."

"See you in an hour, Ver," George called, dragging me up the steps. "I'm going to have hot passionate sex with my wife!"

"George! There are children here!" I scolded as I saw parents look up to the stairs we were disappearing up.

"Eh, they'll learn eventually."

"George! They're parents will send you howlers!" I hissed.

He shrugged, "So?"

The door to the flat slammed shut and I was shoved against the wall. I gasped as his lips assaulted mine. My gasp had parted my mouth and his tongue went inside. Oh god, his lips made mine tingle.

One of his hands cupped my neck, guiding my head forward while his other hand ghosted up my shirt.

"For the love of god," George whispered, his hand that was on my neck now at my shirt, ripping the buttons off. "You know how long I've waited for this?"

"Not that long?" I whispered, his kisses running down my veins on my neck, and I could feel his lips on my pulse point. I took steps back until I was flat against the wall and my hands rose to his shirt, my fingers fumbling with the buttons.

"Wrong. Since the first night we found out about this whole law."

I blushed furiously, "Really?"

"Yeah," George whispered, his mouth stopping at my shoulder. "I'll be gentle. And if you tell me to stop, I swear, I'll stop."

"I trust you," I told him, looking into his eyes as he stepped back to evaluate me. I felt exposed, me being in a black lace bra and a pair of shorts. He was shirtless, showing off his sculpted muscles from years of Quidditch and the war trainings the Order went through. His hair was messy and still look silky. He had a far better body than I did.

"You are perfect," he whispered, as if reading my thoughts.

I blushed, "Thanks. Now, are you going to show me what I've been missing or what?"

"Holy..." he breathed. He was centimeters from me in seconds, "You are so hot."

I just giggled and kissed him lightly. I don't know where this confidence came from, but I enjoyed it.

* * *

Love you guys! And they finally get it on! Ahhh! So, please, review! Tell me what you think! Exciting chapter, kinda sad too, next!

-Nastya


	15. Chapter 15

I wrung my hands together as I sat in the hospital room, anxiously waiting the results from the healer. I had missed my period. And I wanted to make sure, just so I don't give us false hope. It had been three months since my first time, and we had done the Ministry requirements.

"Hermione Weasley?"

I looked up, startled by the use of my new name. I wasn't too used to it.

"Hey, Hannah," I greeted the Hufflepuff I went to school with.

She gave me a soft smile, "So I have the results."

"And?" I asked.

She shook her head, "You're not pregnant. Just a little off schedule. It happens sometimes."

"So that's it then?" I asked. "I'm not pregnant?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

I nodded, sighing, "Alright, thank you."

"Hermione?"

I thought she had nothing more to say, so I had grabbed my purse and coat. She did, though. She looked at me when I looked up. "What?"

"Your tests show that you can't have children. You're fertile. But ... the sperm isn't sticking to your eggs. We've never seen anything like it."

My heart stopped, "No-"

"We don't know how to fix it, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"So I can never have children?" I asked. "Never?"

"I'm afraid not," she sighed. She gave me a sympathetic smile, "But, we can do some research. Run some tests."

I nodded, swallowing back the tears. I didn't expect to get this emotional over not having children. I had never planned for children in my life when I was younger. I always planned for the war, for school. But now that I can't have kids...I really wanted them.

"What will the Ministry say?"

"They may find your husband another partner, or they'll let you two be and you can adopt," she suggested.

I nodded, swallowing back the tears. "Thank you, Hannah. I-I think I'm going to go now."

"I won't tell the Ministry, Hermione," Hannah said gently. "I'll give you a few weeks, to tell George how you want. And then you come back here and we'll talk about your options."

I nodded, "Thank you, Hannah. Thanks for telling me."

She nodded, and offered her hand, "I'll see you soon?"

I nodded, and turned towards the door, "Hannah? What did you mean, 'options'?"

A grimace crossed her face, "Like I've said, we've never seen anything like it, so we aren't too sure, but it looks like-"

"I'm dying, aren't I?" I guessed.

She frowned, "We're researching it as best we can, but we give you about-"

"I don't want to know," I interrupted quietly. I was dying. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. "But do you know what's happening."

"Whatever's affecting your eggs is affecting your life as well. It's slowly eating away your magic, and no witch or wizard can survive without their magic. No matter where they come from. It's killing you. You'll know when you become weaker and your spells begin to become difficult to perform that time is shortening. I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am. I wish I could help."

Oh god... I shook my head, "Thank you."

I paid for my visit at the front counter before Flooing back to the shop to start dinner.

I don't remember making it back to the apartment, but I do remember staring at the steaks in the pan on the stove for a few minutes while I thought about myself. My magic was killing me.

I remember when I first got my letter. My parents were so proud of me, so glad that I could finally go somewhere where I could fit in, be with people like me.

Then I got to Hogwarts and realized I didn't quite fit in. I was as bookwormy as Ravenclaw, a Mudblood hated by Slytherin's, and best friends with Harry Potter - which made everyone want to be friends with me, just to be close to him.

My parents didn't voice it, but I knew they felt it too. They didn't know who I was anymore, spending so much time away from home. They were scared of me near the end of their lives. Everyone was in my family, except for Lyla. She adored me. Would watch me read, we brew potions, write essays for homework.

But when they died, I realized, I could have done better. Instead of studying all summer for classes, I could have spent every day with them. Went to the park, walked the neighbors dogs, babysat.

I regret not spending time with them like I should have. Like I spend time with the Weasley family. I spent more time with them than my own parents.

"Hermione?"

I looked up to see George looking at me worriedly from the flat's front door. "You okay?"

I nodded, plating the food and making sure the noodles were cooked to perfection before plating them as well. "Yeah, dinner's done."

"Wicked, I'm starved."

He walked towards me and hugged me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Can you set the table?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it now," I said quietly. It would ruin dinner.

"Later?" 

I nodded, "After dinner."

He kissed my cheek, "Alright. I just don't want to see a frown."

I gave him a fake smile, "Better?"

"If you make it real, yeah."

I rolled my eyes at him and went to the fridge, pulling out a few cans of soda.

Dinner was quiet. I asked him about what he needed to restock and I got a long list in return. I made a list in my head of things I could make tomorrow while he worked. I had the day off.

So when dinner finished, it was all too soon. "So what did you do today?" he asked.

I shrugged, moving a carrot around my plate absently, before picking up his and mine and heading to the kitchen to wash them. "I went to St. Mungo's today."

I heard him follow me, "Are you sick?"

"No, I felt fine."

"Then what happened?"

"I missed my period. I thought, you know, I might be pregnant," I said quietly as I softly scrubbed the plate clean by hand.

"It's okay if you're not. We can always keep trying."

I shook my head.

"You are? That's great!" George cried, pulling me into his arms and spinning me around.

"No," I said forcefully as I pushed myself out of his arms. "I'm not."

"Then why can't we keep trying."

"I can't have ... children, George," I mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you," George said softly from beside me. I turned off the sink and set the wet rag to the side.

"I can't have children," I repeated. My eyes brimmed with tears as I stared at the soapy water. "They don't know why."

"We can adopt. The Ministry never said that you had to have a child. You just had to try. And they never said you couldn't adopt."

"We could adopt, but that would be cruel to you and the child."

"Hermione, you're not telling me something. And it wouldn't be cruel. We'd be-"

I looked up, furious, "It would be. You know why? Because I'm dying! What Dolohov said was right! I'm dying and I can't be fixed! They can't find out what's wrong, George! Dolohov did something to me and I'm dying because of it!"

My breath came out in short breaths as I felt the tears brim my eyes. George stared at me in shock and I was horrified. I wouldn't cry. I kept taking deep breaths to stop the tears from spilling over but it was no use.

"Hermione-"

"I'll leave tomorrow. Hannah said the Ministry would pair you up with someone else after I'm gone. All the Ministry wants is children, George. They don't care who gives them. It's useless. I'm going to die, your going to get remarried and you'll have seventeen babies with her for all I know. But I'm not going to be here to find out."

"You're not leaving," George whispered, his hand touching mine. He pulled me to his chest, a thumb wiping away the tears on my cheek. "I'm not letting you. And to hell with the Ministry. Do you remember what you told me, the first night we were engaged?"

"I hate you?" I tried.

He chuckled, "No. How you going to run away and hide."

I nodded, "I remember."

"If the Ministry tries anything, we'll run away and hide," he whispered. My heart fluttered with the way he was looking at me.

"But they'll send you to Azkaban if they ever catch you-"

"They'll send us. I'm not going to sleep until I find out what's wrong with you and how to fix it. But there's only one place we can go."

"Hogwart's library?"

He chuckled, "Always books. No. I'm thinking somewhere a little darker. A little scarier."

"Azkaban?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Time to ask Dolohov what he meant."

I bit my lip, "Dolohov said a year-"

"Don't think about that," George whispered. "I'll go with you. Tomorrow. I'll call Harry and tell him to expect us. That's alright, right?"

I nodded, "Um, yeah." I swallowed back the tears. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Did Hannah say anything about what was happening?"

"Whatever's happening to my body, making me not have children, is also eating my magic. I'll know my time is ending when I can't use spells anymore."

"We'll go to Azkaban tomorrow," he said firmly. "I'll take off."

"You can't keep taking off time-"

"I own it, they can't do anything about it. I'm my own boss. I'm taking off and that's that."

I nodded, knowing he wouldn't change his mind, "Alright."

"Tomorrow. I'm going to Floo Harry. You stay in the living room, alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

But the tears flooded back again as soon as he was gone. I was dying and that was that.

* * *

You guys hate me, I know;) But Azkaban is the next chapter! Review, please, and you'll know what happens soon!

-Nastya


	16. Chapter 16

For some reason, it was snowing. That is, only at Azkaban. It was October, the sun was mid-sky, and it was snowing. Of course, that made me freeze.

I didn't wear clothes for such an occasion as snow. I wore shorts - as it was seventy-eight degrees in London - and a three-quarter length sleeve shirt. George looked cold as well. Harry looked like he'd been here before and the cold didn't affect him.

"Alright, he's the seventeenth floor up. Amelia will show you guys up. I have rounds to do at the third floor."

"Dolohov can talk, right?" I asked Harry.

Harry nodded, although confused as to why I was here, with George of all people, and gestured for us to follow him.

The prison looked even deadlier from the shoreline. I could hear the sounds of chains and moans of people in pain. I set my jaw and clutched my wand in my hand, the other holding George's for warmth.

"I'll see you in an hour," Harry said, eying me a moment with worry before walking away.

Amelia Bones was in front of us instantly. The auror smiled at us and gestured for us to go ahead. "I'll get the door. You might want to dry yourselves off. It gets chilly up there."

I lifted my wand, but was already dry. I saw George smirking at me and run a hand through his dry hair. "Well, I don't need you sick now, do I? Then who'd make me dinner?"

I snorted, but thanked him before following Amelia up the steps. Thank god I wasn't out of shape because twenty minutes later, we were at floor seventeen.

"He's in cell fifty four D," Amelia stated. "Keep your wands in your pockets and don't get too close to the bars."

We nodded at the warning and began walking towards the cell she indicated. The Runes told me that there were only fifteen to go. I refused to look inside the cells, worrying I might see someone I knew in school. Or saw on the battlefield. Someone I put here.

"Here we are," George said. I only then looked in the cell. It was the size of a full sized bed, no larger, but perhaps smaller. A small vertical window allowed the chilly breeze in. I hugged my arms to myself to keep warm. The man was sitting on a pile of blankets, dirty, and mumbling to himself.

"Antonin Dolohov," I stated strongly. The person looked up sharply. Their mangy black hair clung to their dirty face. Fleas jumped around him. Disgusting. His eyes were glossy, but he still managed to laugh when he saw me.

"A years passed already?" his voice was hoarse, as if he had been coughing for weeks on end. "You look better than I expected. Not sick at all, lassie?"

"What did you do to me?" I asked him, careful no one overheard. None of the Aurors, that is.

He grinned, his cracked yellow teeth shining towards me, "Done to you? Why, I haven't touched the Gryffindor Princess. No, the Dark Lord would have rewarded me greatly if I had."

"What curse did you hit me with in that duel on Diagon Alley?" I rephrased.

George squeezed my hand as Dolohov drew closer. Before he could make it to the bars, the chains went stiff against the floor. He wasn't allowed a foot within the bars, good. His hands, though, still gripped the bars, as if to keep him up. He reeked.

"I didn't hit you with any spell. You're too good of a duelist. Too good for a Mudblood-"

"Answer her question," George growled.

Dolohov's eyes flickered to him before they went back to me. "I didn't hit you with a spell at Diagon Alley."

"Then do you know what's wrong with me."

"I do, Mudblood," Dolohov growled at me.

George shot him a glare, "Don't call her that-"

"George shut up for a second," I interrupted. I narrowed my eyes at Dolohov. "Tell me what it is."

"It's a curse, never used. Easier spoken than thought. Worse when its spoken. It would have killed you right away if you hadn't have shut me up, Mudblood!" Dolohov cried at me. George made a go for his wand, but I touched his shoulder, shaking my head before looking at Dolohov.

"The Ministry. The Battle at the Ministry, when Sirius Black died," I whispered. "Of course! What spell was that?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dolohov growled.

"Because," I said simply, "I'm the only thing stopping you from getting the Dementor's Kiss. Now tell me," I growled. "What spell was it and what's the counter-curse?"

"Polyviralkakova," he stated in fluent Russian.

"What does that mean?"

"Means whatever you want it to mean, sweetheart. It's just a spell Gregorovich created. Meant to kill when spoken. The power is weakened if thought. It'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"How do you reverse it?" I asked.

"You can't," Dolohov laughed.

I set my jaw, not letting him get to me, "Polyviralkakova is the curse," I said. "Which means that the counter-curse is Russian as well, yes?"

He growled, "There is no counter-curse, insufferable know-it-all Mudblood!"

I took a step forward so that my face was inches from the bars. "You listen to me, Dolohov. I don't care what it takes. I will make you even more miserable than you already are. Your Lord's dead. Which means you have no one left. Tell me, right now, how to stop it."

"How are your children, Mudblood?" he growled. "Beautiful?"

"It's only been four months, Dolohov," I spat, my anger mounting. "Now, I'll make it the worst eight months if you don't answer me."

"There's no counter-curse," he spat.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's the counter-potion?"

His eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but he masked it with anger, "If I knew that, would I tell you?"

I shot my hand out and grabbed his jumper collar, pressing him against the bars. I knew it was painful by the way he gasped. "I will make this hurt. Tell me now."

"Monoviralkakova," he gasped. "It's available in Knockturn Alley."

I smirked and let him go, causing him to fall to the floor, "You don't get between a mother lion and her cubs, Dolohov. Surely you know that by now. That's how your Lord fell the first time, that's how he fell in the end. Love is stronger than hate."

"What else do you want, Mudblood?" Dolohov wheezed from the floor before erupting into a coughing fit.

"If I take this potion, all of the side-effects of the spell are gone?" I asked, to make sure.

He coughed out his answer, "Most."

"What won't be?" George asked, gripping my wrist and pulling me backwards as Dolohov stood shakily.

"Her magic will still be weak," Dolohov wheezed again, his coughing subsiding for a moment.

"That's all? She won't be ill or die soon?" George asked.

"She'll even have your blood-traitor children, Weasel," Dolohov growled, stepping forward but getting caught by his chains.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you so much."

I took George's hand and began walking the way we came.

"Granger! You Mudblood bitch! How dare you walk away from me!" Dolohov shouted. "I wasn't finished with you!"

"Write it on paper and have it sent to me," I shouted, laughing. "You just saved a Mudblood's life!"

We met Amelia down on the first floor twenty minutes later. "Done?"

I nodded, "We'll be leaving. Thank you so much for letting us come here."

"What did you need to talk to him about, anyway?"

"A little damage control," George shrugged. "He shot some nasty spell onto the shop and no matter what Hermione tried, it wouldn't come off. We had to ask him what it was to get rid of it. I didn't want the shop to be cursed, you know? Too many ickle kids," George winked.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Always your shop, Weasley. You two can go any time you'd like, which is probably right now." She laughed, shaking her head. "We hope to see you around, Hermione. The Aurors miss you."

"Thanks, Amelia. Tell them I miss you guys too," I said quietly.

We walked outside into the brisk wind and I whipped out my wand, "Knockturn Alley?"

George grinned at me, "Knockturn Alley."

We apparated away in seconds, me feeling more relieved than when we got here. I had answers.

* * *

Love me again? No? Alright, well next chapters good, promise! review!

-Nastya


	17. Chapter 17

Knockturn Alley was barren. Not a person was in sight. Windows were shut up, but the open signs were still on the doors.

"This way," I murmured, taking his hand and walking down the empty street to a boarded up place. An apothecary.

I used my wand to open the doors and then cast a lumos into the dark store.

"What do you want?" A harsh voice asked.

I looked towards the source and found an old man sitting, staring at me with loathing. He knew me. He probably hated me. I was Hermione Weasley nee Granger now. A Mudblood with a blood-traitor to him. In his pureblood shop. Oh, the disgrace.

"Monoviralkakova," I answered.

"We don't sell to Mudbloods," the man hissed.

"Then I'll buy it," George said boldly. "And call her that again, and I'll call the Aurors down here."

The man narrowed his eyes at us, "On the shelf."

I made sure to keep my eyes on my surroundings while going to where he pointed to. A small label on the bottle read monoviralkakova. I gently picked it up.

"How much?" George asked.

"Now that the Mudblood's touched it?" the old man hissed. "Fifty galleons."

Holy shit. My eyes widened and I turned towards George, but he just calmly pulled his hand out of his pocket and set his hand down on the counter. "Pleasure doing business with you."

George ushered me out of the shop and was right behind me in a second.

"George that was way too much-"

"It was nothing," George shrugged. We reached the shop and he flipped the sign on the door to closed before nodding to Verity. "These are the last, Ver, yeah?"

"I'll get 'em out."

Verity quickly rang everyone up and then ushered them out of the store. A few frownie faces could be seen.

"I'm getting paid for leaving early, right?" Verity asked casually as she leaned on the counter.

George rolled his eyes, "Yes, Ver. As far as your paycheck knows, we never closed early."

She smiled, "Thanks, Georgie. I'm leaving. You two have fun." she wiggled her eyebrows before leaving herself. I felt my cheeks redden.

"How much do you drink?" George asked, taking the bottle out of his pocket and looking at it closely.

"I need to find a book on it," I told him.

His face cracked into a smile, "Of course."

I rolled my eyes, watching the bottle spin in his hands. "I don't know how much would be toxic," I reasoned.

"Where do you need to go?"

"My trunk has a book of potion dosages in it," I told him softly. "I can go right now."

"Don't let me stop you," George insisted.

I looked up at him, nodding, before silently slipping past him and going up the stairs. I heard him coming up behind me, his footfalls quiet and slow.

"So," George said after I found the book and began flipping through it. "I have a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up, "Surprise?"

His grin was visible in his voice, "Let's not all get excited at once, dear." He sat besides me, his arm brushing against mine. "We've never had a honeymoon, have we?"

"No, I suppose not," I answered, flipping to page fifty-nine. The Dark Curses cure - Monoviralkokova.

"Well, you see, I bought you something."

"I told you not to buy me anything," I muttered.

He sat up and held out a bag towards me. I sighed and set the book down, meeting his eyes, "What is it?"

"Open it."

I sighed once more before sticking my hand inside the bag that was from a Muggle Elder Beermans.

Why would he be shopping there? In Muggle London? Silky fabric met my fingertips and I pulled it out hesitantly. If this was an expensive dress, I wasn't taking it.

But it wasn't. It was a very skimpy bikini.

"What is this for?" I asked him. "It's like forty degrees outside."

"You and I are going on a little... honeymoon."

His eyes shown with determination and a little bit of nervousness, "We are?"

"Yes, we are," George grinned.

He had dimples if he smiled wide enough. That's so cute...

I shook my head, "Where?"

"How's..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Mexico sound?"

My eyes widened, "Mexico!"

He shrugged, "You talked about it a few weeks ago. And it sounds pretty good. Besides, I can get more product ideas."

"That still doesn't explain why you went to Muggle London to buy me this... or how you knew my size."

"I got the smallest one there," George winked.

"You raided my underwear drawer, didn't you?" I accused, smirking.

He shrugged, "Didn't hurt."

I whacked his shoulder, but smiled, "Thank you, I quite like it."

"Oh, there's more."

I narrowed my eyes but looked into the bag. "Um, no there's not. It's empt-" I stopped when I looked up and saw him holding out something in front of his face. "A plane?" I gasped. "We're taking a plane!"

He looked at me worriedly, "If that's alright?"

"Alright!" I cried. I launched myself at him, hugging him fiercly, "You are the best husband ever!"

"Not if you strangle me!" he rasped.

I quickly retracted my hands and blushed sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Now read the tickets," George winked, rubbing his neck.

I gently took the tickets from his hand and squinted to read them, "October twenty...fifth," I looked up. "That's three days from now!"

He grinned, "Sure is."

"Oh my god. I need to start packing. I need to-"

"Already packed," George smirked. "And besides, we have loads of time. Seventy-two hours is seventy hours too many."

I sighed to calm myself and met his eyes, "You really are awesome, you know that?"

He grinned, "Wicked. I always thought so, but now that you've confirmed it-"

"Impossible," I teased, setting the tickets back down and picking up the book next to me. George began reading over my shoulder.

"This reverses all dark curses?"

"All except for the Unforgivables," I murmured, skimming my hand through the book. I can't believe I had forgotten about this book. It was so unlike me

"Wicked," George commented.

I nodded, my finger stopping at a sentence. Polyviralkakova = Two drops. More results in death

"Can I have the vial?"

He nodded and passed to to me. I gently uncorked it and conjured a crystal dropper from my trunk, before resting it inside. I sucked the dark brown liquid into the dropper and then corked it, handing it back to George.

"Here it goes," I murmured.

"What should I look for if things go bad?" George asked.

I smirked, shrugging, "Haven't the slightest clue. You're starting to rub off on me, George."

"That's not suppossed to be a bad thing," George chuckled. "But seriously?"

"Don't know. If all fails and I die, well, call Hannah here."

"That's it?" George asked, his eyes widening. "No, give me CPR, or mouth to mouth or something?"

"The book says that it shouldn't kill me as long as I don't take over two drops. So, I'm taking two drops."

He sighed, "I'm not digging any holes."

"Nah, you can have Harry do that instead," I winked.

His jaw dropped at my bluntness and playful banter, but I had lifted the dropper and squeezed it lightly so that two drops came out and rested on my tongue. I set the dropper down, swallowing.

"I feel fine," I stated after a second.

"Dizzy? Nauseous?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Good, then we can have dinner and go to bed," he winked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not making dinner. It's your turn tonight."

"Macaroni and cheese!" he announced proudly, walking from the room, his fist up in triumph.

"Loser," I muttered, grabbing the book and began reading once more.

It was three hours, without incident, later that I settled into the bed. George was finishing last minute products for the following morning and I was reading that potions book. I turned the page but stopped, staring at my hand.

I squinted my eyes to see in the darkly light room, sure I was imagining it.

But as I lifted the candle on the bedside with my other hand and held it close to my hand, I was sure I wasn't.

My hand had writing on it. Dark scrawly writing in a language I didn't know. As I spent the next few moment watching it, it went from a light pink - almost the color of scars - to a dark gray, near black.

One phrase stood out:

Mors carissima

I gasped, understanding that was Latin for 'Death of a loved one'. I flew out of bed, not bothering to pick my book up from the ground as it fell. I'd have to check the spine later, to make sure it wasn't ruined. I flew out the bedroom door and into the hallway to the shop.

Throwing open his lab door, which caused him to jump and look at me in concern, I only then realized that I was wearing a robe and a small nightgown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I gasped for breath, "Nothing, I just..." I panted to get my breath. "My hand. Do you know what language the rest is in? I know-"

"Mors Carissima," George murmured before his eyes widened. "That means-"

I nodded quickly, "I know that already. But the rest. What is it. It's symbolic almost. I've never seen it before. Do you know what it is?"

"Bill might-"

"Bill can't-"

"Hermione, what if that jerk lied to you?" George said calmly. "I for one am not going to make up in the morning to find you dead. So-"

"The book wouldn't lie-"

"I'm Flooing Bill over," George said forcefully.

"No, its the middle of the night-"

"It's only eight-"

"And he's with Fleur right-"

"Fleur has the rest of her life with him-"

"And she's pregnant," I offered weakly.

George sighed, "Fine. I won't call him. Just, sit in the living room, alright? I'll be there in a moment."

I nodded, "Sorry for just barging in here like that. I just-"

"It's fine. You gave me quite the scare. I'll tell you, only two woman can do that to old Georgie. Mum and you."

I laughed, "And Ginny?"

"Eh, I always knows she's coming," he winked. "I just act surprised."

"Uh huh," I said, not believing it. I turned, "See you soon."

It was three minutes later that I heard the door open to the flat. George entered with an easy grin on his face. And then the next person entered. The man with the scars across his left side gave me a little wave.

"How you doing, Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Hey, Bill,' I said kindly while giving George a vicious glare. "What the hell, George?"

* * *

A long awaited chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I've been learning Karolutsjegh, a language that my friend created, and its been consuming my time. But this is out, finally! Hope you like and please, review!

-Nastya


	18. Chapter 18

I quickly tied my robe closed, blushing as George grinned wider, "Well, he called me, actually. About Mum throwing a fit a few hours ago. And then I asked him to come over."

"You are so sleeping on the couch," I hissed.

Bill laughed, "Now, now. Let me see your hand. George said I might be able to recognize the writing."

I sighed and held out my hand. His eyes widened, "Has it spread to anywhere else?"

I shook my head, "Not that I know of, but I really only noticed it about five minutes ago."

Bill nodded and looked it over, flipping my hand over to look at my palm, "It looks goblin."

"Do you know what it says?"

He shook his head. "I have to get my books on it. But it does seem almost definately goblin. Although, that's latin."

"I know," I nodded.

He looked at me, "And what it says?"

I nodded, "I know that, too."

He nodded, and looked over my hand, pushing up my sleeve slightly. The writing had traveled to my wrist, but it stopped there.

"It's a poem, I believe," Bill said after squinting at it a moment. "I don't know what it says, but it has the form of a poem."

"Will it... kill me?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't see why it should. It's probably just a side-effect of whatever potion you took today." He looked at me, "You did take a potion?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But it never mentioned any side-effects."

"Perhaps it only affected you?" Bill mused, tracing the wording once more. I looked at George, who was leaning against the wall, watching Bill closely. Strange. "I can be back in five minutes. You have parchment and ink, right?"

"Yeah, in the drawer," I muttered, confused.

"Good, you'll need to write this down," he told me. "I'll be back in a moment."

He went through the living room fireplace and behind a burst of green flames, was gone. I sat in silence, glaring at George.

"Like I said, he called me."

It was the first thing he said after Bill had left. He was still leaning against the wall. "You're still sleeping on the couch."

He smirked, "Oh, I am?"

He raised his eyebrow suggestively, but I refused to let my blush win, and said hotly, "Yes, you are."

He shrugged, "I'll change your mind later."

He moved slowly, and approached the couch I was sitting on, and took a seat next to me, causually slipping his arm over the back of the couch, which was behind me.

I kept my eyes glued on my hand, keeping the sleeve rolled up slightly. My fingers traced my scars from Bellatrix Lestrange. _Mudblood_. I knew I shouldn't believe it, but that was who I was. I was a Muggleborn, a Mudblood. It didn't matter if it was carved into my skin or not.

"You never told me how you got that," George nodded towards my arm.

My fingers froze on the second jagged 'O'. I didn't look up at him, "The war left scars. That's all I can say."

He didn't buy it, "Who did that to you?"

"Death Eater."

"Was this when you Golden lot disappeared."

"It was about fifteen minutes before we arrived at the Shell Shack with Olivander and Griphook. It was when we were at Malfoy Manor."

I knew that he knew that much of what had happened. But Harry, Ron, and I agreed to never tell anyone what happened there. I didn't want the entire family to know. And I couldn't trust George with my secrets. After what happened when I told him of my parents and sister, I couldn't trust him with this. He'd make a fuss out of it, and Molly would fuss over it as well. Bill had checked it for no dark curses, Fleur had healed it with Essance of Ditany from my bag. They swore to keep the secret as well. I had to tell Bill the entire story for him to believe me when I said it was just a dagger.

"Who did it?"

"A Deatheater," I repeated.

"Who?"

"None of your business. It's in the past."

The fire roared, causing me to jump. George didn't even move. My war reflexes were still overpowering my common sense. I had made a grab for my wand, but realized it was still in the bedroom by the book on the floor. Darn, perhaps that spine wasn't too broken. Wandlessly, I accio'd a piece of parchment and quill and set it on the coffee table. Bill took his seat on my left side and took my arm gently, already an open book on his lap as he quickly flickered his eyes back and forth.

"I don't know..." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's Goblin, but I only know bits and pieces."

I nodded, "It's okay. I don't really want to know what it all says."

He gave me a sympathetic smile, but it quickly vanished after a moment, and I was confused. I turned my head to see George scowling. Odd behavior coming from him.

"For...fear," Bill started. I motioned for George to start writing, and he hastilly picked up the contents on the coffee table. "Of the magic..." he hesitated, squinting a bit, "It's either 'in one's core' or 'needing explore'."

"Write both," I told George.

"Already on it," he muttered. I could hear the quill scratch the parchment into the silence as Bill worked out the next phrase.

"Fire and water battle together..." he shook his head, "I don't know the next word."

"We'll figure it out, keep going," I urged gently, biting my lip in worry. It sounded like a prophecy...which I wasn't particularly fond of.

"Next line..." He ran his finger along the words and he checked them with the book on his lap, silently riffling through the pages. "Earth and air ... fuse as one...to make... a troubling storm."

That didn't sound good...Bill continued. "Against the will of a Veela's mate..." his forehead creased and he blinked rapidly.

"What?" I asked quietly. "Why are you staring at my hand like that."

"A sacrifice must be chosen."

My breath left me in a shuddering sound and I tensed, my eyes bluring, "That would make you..."

He shook his head and continued, "Death of a loved one..." I knew that was the Latin part. "A years race..."

There was that stupid year again.

"Already three months in pace," he continued.

I bit my lip, it had been three months since Dolohov had told me...

There was a long pause and he was checking some words again.

"I only know the last line. There's three more before it."

"Alright, what is it?"

"For the family isn't mightier than the sword."

"And that's supposed to mean what?" George asked suddenly. "We're going to get run through by a sword?"

Bill didn't look amused, and ignored his younger brother completely, "If I find out anything...I'll let you know. But, I can't promise anything."

"It's not going to kill her, is it?" George asked quickly.

"No," Bill said immediately. "There's no dark magic...It might have something to do with..." he trailed off, his grip on my arm, near by elbow, and his thumb ran over my scars. "But I doubt it. It's a warning of some sort."

"You're Fleur's mate, correct?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And she's part Veela."

"Yeah," Bill answered.

I bit my lip, nodding, "Thank you, Bill, so much for coming here."

He nodded and stood, "I should leave anyway."

I nodded and stood next to him, hugging him tightly. We were always the closest, well, besides me and Ron, in the Weasley family. He was one of the few brothers that could hold an intelligent conversation without being stuck-up, unlike Percy. George was an intelligent bloke, and one of the only that could rival him. Bill was like the brother that I never had.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He rolled his eyes, "Be careful."

"Only if you watch your back," I told him.

"It's me front I'm worried about," he winked. He was gone in the fire a second later.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" George cried after the fire dimmed down to a few embers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You feeling up my brother!" George clarified. "What was that?"

"I was not feeling Bill up," I argued. "I hugged him."

"And he was holding your hand," George continued. "And you didn't mind! And-"

"And he was giving me googly eyes?" I finished. "Oh, yeah, George. Because Bill and I are in love with each other. I just didn't have the guts to tell you," I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Why won't you tell me what happened to your arm? Who did it? Does Bill know?"

"Because you don't need to know what happened or who did it," I said hotly, turning and walking into the kitchen. I needed a water.

"So Bill does know what happened!" George accussed, following me.

"Yeah, he does," I said honestly, giving George a look. "So what?"

"So what?" George said incredulously. "I'll tell you what! Why do two of my brothers know, when you won't even tell your husband!"

I grabbed the water from the fridge silently, ignoring his shouting at me. And I answered him, "He made sure no dark magic was coursing through my veins."

"Why would it have Dark..." he trailed off, understanding. "Who?" he demanded in a growl.

"I've forgiven her-them," I corrected myself quickly.

"A her?" George asked.

I shrugged, sipping the water before replacing the cap.

"Forget it," I told him.

Talking about it would bring me nightmares tonight. I had pushed them away from me. I hadn't had nightmares since I had started to sleep in the same room as George. But tonight would be different. I could tell already.

"I'm going to bed," I said quietly.

He was silent as I exited the kitchen, "Am I really sleeping on the couch?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "No."

He grinned suddenly, skipping to the bedroom, "Thank god."

I snorted, but followed him. Could I really stay mad at him? That being said, I saw him sprawled on the bed, in my side. "Alright, that's it, couch," I snapped.

"But-"

"Now," I said, pointing out the door.

He gave me a pout, but left. I sighed, getting into bed and falling sleep easily. George's minty scent was still in the covers. I breathed in deeply, and my vision went dark.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took forever! It could have gone so many ways and I kept changing my mind, so here it is! I hope you like how it was:P  
I'll be updating soon, now that I'm on a roll again:P *knock three times on wood* Please, review!

-Nastya


	19. Chapter 19

The room was dark, damp. A woman with dark, curly, uncontrollable hair was laying on top of me, shouting at me.

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE!" she screeched.

"Nothing," I whimpered in fear. "Please-please-"

"Lies! Crucio!" She shouted.

I screamed, convulsing violantly. She cackled.

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU STEAL FROM MY VAULT!"

"Nothing, I swear," I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut. "I didn't take anything-"

She hissed, not satisfied and attacked yet again. I braced myself for the wand to assault my body with the Cruciatus Curse, but was shocked when an intense pain went shooting up my arm. I opened my eyes quickly to see Bellatrix concentrating on digging her dagger - which showed up out of nowhere - into my arm, carving something.

"TELL ME MUDBLOOD!" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I whimpered as she dug her nails into the fresh wound.

"THE SWORD! WHERE DID YOU GET IT!"

"It's a fake!" I cried suddenly, desperate. "The swords a fake, I swear. I swear," I felt my breath come out in gasps as she stood suddenly.

"Fetch the Goblin! NOW!" She shrieked at someone out of my eyesight.

I felt tears stream from my eyes as she released her hand from my arm and stared up at the chandelier above me.

"If I find out you're lying, Mudblood," Bellatrix whispered to me, menacingly, and getting in my face again, "Then you are so dead. And if you're telling the truth, I'm going to kill you even more painfully than you can imagi-"

"Hermione, wake up!" George's voice called. I looked around and Bellatrix's eyes flashed as she kept talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I didn't know if I wanted to. "HERMIONE!"

I woke with a start. I could tell my skin was clammy and my nightgown clung to me due to the sweat. I was breathing deeply, and my limbs ached. I hadn't taken my potions lately.

"Hermione?"

I jumped and grabbed my wand, pressing it under the intruder's throat. My eyes adjusted to the light and I noticed the red hair. I lowered the wand, "Oh." I sighed, "I'm so sorry. I-"

"What happened? A bad dream?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" George asked quietly.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes, "No. I, uh, I haven't had a bad dream in ages. It's... nothing."

"What was it?"

"Memories," I replied evasively.

"Of Bellatrix."

My eyes flickered to his in surprise, "How did you-" I quickly shook my head, "No."

His fingers closed around my left arm and I flinched. I still felt the pain if it was pressed on. He had squeezed it lightly. "She did this."

I avoided his gaze, "No, of course no-"

"Stop lying," George said harshly.

I flinched slightly, but hid it well. "Yes."

"When?"

"At Malfoy Manor," I whispered, tears briming my eyes.

"How could you stand to even be near Malfoy?"

"He didn't do this to me, George," I insisted. "It was Bellatrix. If anything, Draco Malfoy saved Harry's life."

"Saved Potter's life?" George asked quietly.

I bit my lip, knowing I had said to much, "We were captured. Malfoy had to identify us. He didn't. He stalled for us. Giving us more time to think of an escape. I was questioned first, and last," I told him. "Bellatrix was the investigator."

"How did you escape her?" George asked, squeezing my arm. I winced again. "She leaves no survivors."

"I got lucky," I murmured. "Ron, Harry, and Dobby distracted her. They apparated away and we landed at Bill and Fleur's. I was in shock, really."

"How did she get you in the first place?"

I swallowed, "Snatchers," I muttered.

His eyes bulged, "Bloody hell! Your name could have been announced on the radio! Ron! And Harry's!"

"And Luna's," I continued. "And Olivander's..."

"You were with them?" George gasped. "Bloody hell!'

"Language," I scolded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know," I stressed. "I-I want to go back to bed."

He nodded, and I fell back onto the pillows, "Are you sure you're okay? Your arm is shaking."

I nodded, "I'm positive." It wasn't convincing, but George didn't push it. He placed a kiss to my temple as I turned and rested on my side. "Goodnight, George."

"Night, Hermy."

I just smirked, not commenting. Hermy...nice. And sleep came yet again.

* * *

Who's going to review first! DOyou love me? You should, cuz the next chapter is the Honeymoon!

-Nastya


	20. Chapter 20

When we first got on the plane, George was calm.

"So how exactly does this work?" George asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You've never been on an airplane?"

"Does it look like I have?" he asked, glancing around.

I sighed, shaking my head, "This is going to be a nightmare."

"So?"

"Well we fasten our seatbelts," I told him, showing him my fastened seatbelt around my waist. "And then we sit back and relax until we reach Mexico."

"How do we get there?"

"The plan flies, George," I said slowly.

"Like a broom?"

"Yeah, only we're not moving it."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "Interesting."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a Muggle book, Wuthering Heights.

It was that moment that the intercom came on, causing George to jump.

"Alright, passengers," the captian said chirpily. "The lovely flight attendents will be showing you proper procedure during our flight. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off."

"This is my first time on a plan," George said after a second.

I sighed, "I know, George. You already said so."

He flashed me a grin, "Right..."

After the flight attendent went over procedures, the wheels started to move. George tensed.

"You alright?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah."

We began slowly moving forward, making our way to the runway. "Just relax," I coaxed as he tensed. "And once we get in the air, swallow. Then yawn."

"Why?"

"Air pressure," I shrugged. "Just do it."

"Alright..." he said slowly. Our speed was getting faster and faster and soon the plane gave a lurch as we left the ground. "What was that?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

"We're in the air," I whispered. "Don't worry."

He tensed at his spot at the window seat and slowly looked outside, as if afraid to look. "Sounded like something-"

I planted my hand over his mouth, "Don't say it," I whispered, my eyes darting around.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widened further.

I sighed and took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "Nothing. Just relax. We have a twelve hour flight."

It was two minutes later when the wheels raised into the landing gear compartment, that he jumped again. "What the bloody hell?"

I gave a small smile, clearly enjoying this moment, "The landing gear is going into the bottom of the plane."

"Oh," he muttered, his cheeks flushing.

He was cute when he was embarrassed.

I fell asleep an hour later, my book forgotten on my lap. When I awoke to a few bumps in the turbulance, I realized George had put his arm around my shoulder. My head was resting upon his shoulder as well.

It was a nice embrace. We hit another bump of turbulance and he awoke straight away.

"What was that?"

I kissed his cheek, yawning as I rested my head back on his shoulder. "Wind. Everything that happens is suppossed to happen, alright?"

"Are we suppossed to have such a rough flight, though?"

I nodded, "Yes. Now get to sleep."

He sighed, "Fine."

He rested his head on top of mine, which I knew couldn't be comfortable. We fell asleep minutes later.

When we landed, I had expected George's sudden tensing and gripping my hand tightly. We were all afraid of something.

"Come on," I murmured, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me off the plane. He gave a soft sigh, probably thinking I wouldn't hear it, as we reached the land. It was a sigh of relief.

"Who knew the Quidditch beater was terrified of flying?" I teased as we reached baggage claim.

George flushed darkly, his cheeks turning a shade to rival that of his hair, "I'm not terrified. Took me by surprise, is all."

"Sure," I agreed with a small grin. He rolled his eyes. I spotted our bags a few minutes later and grabbed them before heading out of the airport, George on my tail.

The hotel was amazing. A resort right on the ocean, overlooking a small island. Our room was beautiful as well. Sandy walls, a living room area, bedroom, small kitchen, and a full bathroom full of spotless marble.

"What do you want to do first?" George asked, collapsing on the bed.

I jumped at the chance to voice my opinion, "Oh my! There's so much to choose from! We could swim with the dolphins! We could go to the Mayan temples! Or we could ride a donkey through the desert!" I shook my head, my eyes wide as I flipped through an activity sheet on the nightstand. "And look at this! It says they have -"

"Hermione," George interrupted, an amused look on his face. "One at a time."

I bit my lip, flushing slightly, "Sorry..." I hesitated. "I don't know. You choose."

He flipped through the program he had gently eased from my fingers and was silent.

"Well?" I prompted after waiting five minutes.

"It's a surprise," he said simply, smirking. "Come on."

I was shocked as he waved his wand and I was in a bathing suit, skirt, and a size too small tank-top. He eyed me with a hungry look before taking my hand and pulling me from the room. I barely had enough time to grab our room keys.

"George!" I gasped as we approached a desk with a man working behind it in a hawaiian print shirt.

He spoke fluent Spanish, that I didn't understand, and the man started to type away and gave George a paper, speaking back to him in fast Spanish. George paused a moment, processing the information before giving him a smile and saying, "Gracias."

George read the paper as we walked away and I was dying of curiosity. I knew if I asked that he wouldn't answer. George was bloody stubborn, but like me, was persistent.

"Oops, this way," he tugged my arm as he turned left down the hall abruptly. I stumbled slightly and he paused to allow me to catch my balance, "Sorry."

I waved it off, not really bothered by it, and had to quicken my pace to keep up with him.

We got on a bus with many other people and George gave me a smirk as he saw my confused gaze. Since when did he even know about all of this stuff?

"Where are we going?" I asked after five minutes. I couldn't hold it in any longer. It came out in a rush and George chuckled, taking enjoyment in my embarrassment.

"I'm surprised you waited this long to ask," He smirked. "But you should know when we get there."

I was confused as we got into the dense trees and brush. We obviously were going somewhere only the dense forest would hold. Tree searching? Magical herbs? No, we wouldn't be on a Muggle tour bus then...

George got close to me and whispered in my ear, "Look out the window."

I followed his instructions, feeling goosebumps erupt on my skin from his whisper. His breath had tickled my skin doing things to my body-

A gasp escaped my lips as I saw what he wanted me to see. The golden stones stood out in the sunlight of the evening and the carvings were moss covered. A Mayan temple was standing before us, most likely a hundred feet or more in height. It was simply magnificent.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

George grinned, "Did I do good?"

"Definately going to be rewarded," I nodded, glancing at him with a small smile.

* * *

Sorry for the long update, School has been taking up all my time! Please, review! Love it?

-Nastya


	21. Chapter 21

We did everything in that pamphlet. The first few days we were there, we never stopped moving. We were gone from noon to nine at night, and when we got back, all we did was shag like rabbits. It was my definition of a good vacation with an amazing husband.

However, the last week were there - because I wasn't informed until after we arrived we'd be here for two weeks - we relaxed by the pool, slept in late, and still, of course, shagged like bunnies.

George was sporting a golden tan, his cheeks had a little dark red stubble to them, and his eyes were brighter. He was clearly enjoying himself here. He may not have been taking shaving seriously, but I actually quite liked it... It tickled when he kissed me.

The plane ride home was so much better than the plane ride to Mexico. George knew what to expect and I think he actually quite liked it. We only stopped once in New York to refuel.

"Finally," George murmured, breathing in deeply as we stepped outside of the airport and started to walk down the street towards Wizarding London. "Can you smell that London air?"

I giggled quietly, shaking my head, "Really, George?"

He smirked at me and shrugged, clearly showing he didn't care if I thought he was mental.

"It smells like home."

I raised an eyebrow, yet again. "I think the time difference is messing with your brain. Let's get you some sleep."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he gripped my arm for apparation, "Care to join me?"

I blushed, as if on cue, "I-"

We were sucked into apparation and I gasped for breath as we landed on a soft, plush bed. Our bed. He tossed our things aside and pushed me onto my back so he was over me. "I've had to endure a sixteen hour flight, woman, with you sitting beside me, looking so delicious."

I raised an eyebrow, "George, get off of me."

George chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead, "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because I will make you sleep on the couch," I insisted.

He pouted playfully, "No, you wouldn't."

I raised an eyebrow, yet again, "I wouldn't?" He backtracked quickly.

"I mean, I love you," he scrambled off of me, but I had frozen, "And I will get off of you. Is that better, dearest?"

I blinked at him a moment, "What was that?"

He looked confused, "Was what?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

I relaxed on the bed, curling up on my side so I could see him sitting on the other side of the bed, "Night, George."

"Night, Hermy."

Sleep came with a smile on my face. When I awoke, the spot beside me was empty. As I rolled onto my side, and into foreign territory, I realized that it was cold. He had been gone a while.

I flickered my eyes opened hesitantly, and groaned as I saw that it was dark outside. I could just go back to sleep, only I wasn't tired.

"Morning, dear!" a chirpy voice greeted me from the kitchen as I made my way in my robe to get a coffee.

"It's dark out," I muttered to Molly, taking a glass from her hands with a thank you. "What are you doing here, Molly?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," she said offhandedly. "George called me in, saying that he had to travel for a few hours. He didn't know when he'd be back."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked, a little more awake as I breathed in the scent of the coffee. Molly wordlessly passed me a note and hurried to clean the counters.

The letter was simple "Gone to get you a surprise. See you soon. Georgie."

It was also a little suspicious...

"Where's he off to?" Molly called over the roar of the sink water splashing.

"Getting me a surprise..." I murmured, glancing at her. She turned the sink off abruptly, groaning. "He signed it Georgie..."

Molly looked at me quite surprised, "Georgie?"

I nodded, propping myself up on the counter.

The front door opened at that moment and I turned my head so that I could glance over my shoulder. He was standing with a large package in his arms.

"Mum!" George greeted. "So glad to see you!"

"What is Merlin's name is going on?" Molly demanded.

"I have a surprise for 'Mione," George grinned. "Thanks for coming, Mum-"

Molly gave him a look and I watched like they were a tennis match, them having a silent conversation. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as Molly gave me a tight hug and flew to the fireplace without even saying goodbye.

"What's got her glowing?" I asked George, giving him a hard look.

He grinned suddenly, "Ready for this?"

"What, George?" I sighed.

"Cheer up!" he exclaimed. He opened the box and sparks flew out, causing me to fall off the counter in surprise.

As I blushed darkly, he chuckled and helped me to my feet. "What the blo-"

"Language!" George chided. "Look."

I nearly fainted as I saw the orange puff ball. "Oh Merlin," I breathed. The brown eyes stared at me and the creature gave a soft meow. "Crookshanks?"

* * *

Surprise:) How you liked the ending. Next chapter should be up Sundayish. I'm not quite sure, so don't hold me to it. Review, please!

-Nastya


	22. Chapter 22

George smirked as the orange ball of fur jumped into my arms, "Not that mangy runaway, but one that looks just like him."

How did he know Crookshanks ran away? "Why is it here?"

"I thought the house was too quiet while I was at work," he shrugged, "And this thing will cause enough noise. He about chewed my fingers off while I put him in the box."

I shifted the feline onto my shoulder as I glanced down at his hands he held out. Angry red marks scored the palms and back of his hands. His fingertips had bandaids all over them.

I set the cat down and took ahold of his wrist, guiding him towards the kitchen, "And you didn't heal them why?"

"I figured you'd kiss them better."

I tried to hide my smile, but it didn't work. He saw it and his grin widened. It was quickly a grimace as I thrust his hand into the alcohol and the sting became noticed.

He hissed in pain.

"Oops, I thought I warned you," I shot back, smirking.

"Minx."

"Jerk," I shot back. He gasped in mock hurt as I healed his "battle-scars."

"What're you gonna name 'im, love?" George asked as I drained the bowl down the sink and picked the fluff ball from the sofa in the living room.

"I'm thinking..." I gazed into the most adorable blue eyes. "Jinx. You are a Jinx, aren't you?"

A gruffed meow came out in response. George rested his head on my shoulder and I felt him smiling into my neck, "Welcome to the family, Jinx."

His comment made me smile and I turned my head so I could peck his forehead with my lips.

"But she isn't the first to," I told him, biting my lip secretively as his arms tightened around my waist.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how... we had lots of fun on our honeymoon?" I asked him, smirking slightly.

George snorted, nodding as he pressed his lips into my shoulder. "What about it, love?"

"Well that was not too long ago, right?" I mentioned, stalling for as long as I could.

"Sure, it was yesterday we just got back."

"And you know how your mother was here?"

He nodded slowly, "What did Mum say?"

"Well," I started. "There's a thing that happens, you know, when you get-" I blushed, "Intimate with each other and don't use protection."

"Riiiight," George said, confused as to where I was going."

"Well, this morning, I took the coffee from Molly, right?" He nodded, although he didn't know. "And I took a sip-"

"If you wanted to tell me how your day went, Hermione-"

"I'm pregnant!" I said before I could stop myself. It burst out. I blushed furiously and threw my hand to my mouth. "Oh my god, I totally didn't mean to tell you like that."

"For sure?" George asked.

"Not for completely sure," I shifted Jinx in my arms. "But... I just have a feeling. And my gut is never wrong."

It was silent for a moment and George's eyes never left mine. All of the sudden, I was pulled into a tight hug and spun around. Jinx growled and lept from my arms. "You don't know how happy I am!" I was suddenly let go and I caught my balance just before I crashed to the ground. "I'm going to be a dad."

I gave a smile to him, timidly, "Yeah, you really are."

"And you're going to be a mum," George stated, looking me over. "At eighteen."

I shrugged, "Can't be better than all those teenage statistics, can I?"

He smiled suddenly and grabbed me once more, twirling me around, "Let's spread the good news!"

"George!" I cried as he dropped me suddenly and took off. I barely was able to stay standing as I nearly lost my balance from the fall.

"What?" he popped his head back in from the front door, his body hidden in the hall.

"Don't you think we should be sure first? And you shouldn't be leaving me behind if it was true!" I tried to be stern, angry, but well, I couldn't. It was George.

He seriously considered this for a moment, "What are you waiting for! Cast the spell!"

I shook my head, "It's not that simple. You need to go to Muggle London, to a drug store," I told him simply, sitting on the couch. "And get me a pregnancy test."

"But-" George protested.

"I'm doing this the Muggle way, George," I insisted, grabbing Witch's Weekly. I nonchalantly flipped through the pages and George groaned.

"What's it look like?"

I looked up, grinning, "A box, it says Pregnancy test on it. Ask the clerk for a six days before test."

"Six days before?"

"Just do it, George," I smirked, returning back to my magazine.

"Fine, fine," he muttered. "You owe me."

"No, I don't," I giggled.

He left and I smirked. He was going to have a blast. I didn't have to wait... too long. It took him an hour. Which it probably would have taken me fifteen minutes at most, but he had no idea what he was doing.

The door opened and George was panting, "Bloke wouldn't take my money! I just took it and ran!"

"Did you use the Muggle money that I left in the coffee can?" I asked nonchalantly.

He flushed as he dropped the paper bag on the table. "Uh, about that-"

"You stole these?" I asked, smiling to myself, but hiding it with the magazine.

"Uh-" I looked at him to find him scratching his neck, "I was kinda in a hurry."

I looked at the bag next and my eyes widened slightly when I found it overflowing. "I said buy one."

"Did you know there are about a thousand different things out there for this stuff!" George exclaimed. I jumped back slightly at his outburst, but then giggled.

"George, I'm sorry," I giggled out, and he frowned teasingly.

I set the magazine down, and stood, causing Jinx to leap off my lap with a growl. I grabbed the back and 'oofed' as the bag was heavier than I expected. I shook my head, and headed for the bathroom.

After digging through the bag, I found the six days before test and took that one. I put the five sticks in the sink and threw the trash away.

"George!" I called.

Pounding footsteps and George was at the door. "Yes!"

I took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. "Two lines mean yes, one line means no."

He took a step closer to the sink and I rolled my eyes, leaning on the wall. I still didn't let go of his hand. This moment could change my life forever. I couldn't even look.

"What's it say?" I asked after five minutes.

George spun around, jumping, and pulled me close to him. I blushed lightly as his grip tightened around me. "Let's go now!"

I peeked under his arm and saw four out of five of them had two lines. Pregnant.

I forced a smile on my face and kissed George's cheek. "Can I change first? I still am in my pajamas."

He let me go and looked me over, "Nah, you're beautiful in that. Let's go-"

"George!" I gasped as we apparated. I flushed, embarrassed, as we landed on the front steps of the Burrow. "George, I hate you!"

"Nah, I'm far too good looking," George said cockily as he opened the door. "Mum! It's George!"

"And Hermione!" I added, shooting George a glare.

"Oh, what are you doing here so late, dearies?" Molly appeared from the living room, the Prophet in her hands.

"We have great news!" George exclaimed, rushing to his mother's side. Leaving me to stand by the door like an idiot. I bit my lip and gave her a small smile, timidly.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Hermione's pregnant!" George cried.

I giggled slightly at how excited he was.

Molly's face lit up, and she hugged George fiercly before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys," she murmured into my hair.

"Thanks, Molly," I whispered back.

"How long have you known?"

I laughed at that, "I told George that I had a feeling. He flew off, sto-got some tests from a Muggle store, and so about four seconds before arriving?" I guessed.

"Oh! Tomorrow's Sunday!" Molly gasped. "We are having a brunch, and you better come this time, George."

"Mum, we just got back from our honeymoon. Don't you think we should catch up on some lost sleep?"

Molly flushed and then I realized how she took that sentence. I whacked George's chest, "George!" My own cheeks tinted red.

"What? The time difference is crazy!" George defended. "Damn, woman!"

I smacked his chest once more and said under my breath so Molly wouldn't hear, "She thinks we had ... sex all the time!"

"But we did..." George pointed out.

I sighed and shook my head, "That's not the point I was making."

"Hermione, dear, have you told anyone else yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. I'm thinking we'll tell everyone over brunch tomorrow?"

"Lovely!" Molly smiled, kissing my cheeks. "Well it's late dears. I think I'm going to head to bed. You both should return home."

"Yes, Mum," George smirked.

After saying our goodbyes, we apparated home and I cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, saving one to put in a keepsake box.

"You coming to bed?" I asked George, who was pouring over some papers.

He glanced at me, "Sure am."

I nodded, "Don't stay up too late, then."

I reached the bedroom, leaving him to do whatever he was doing, and gently pulled back the covers. As I slid in, I turned by back to George's empty side and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift off, warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the owner's chest. "You left without me."

"Sorry," I murmured, turning over so I was staring George in the eyes. The blue orbs seemed to glow in the night.

"Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

I giggled as I was flipped on my back, "George!"

He hovered over me and pressed his lips lightly to mine. "I'm glad we were paired together, Hermione."

I flushed and thought about what he had said yesterday. Was it just a slip or did he mean it?

I kissed him back, pulling George's shirt off as I pulled him closer to me, "I'm glad we were, too."

I fell asleep a few hours later with a smile on my face, a good feeling in my heart. Today was my first official day into pre-motherhood.

* * *

SO I lied... It was about three weeks later, I hope you liked it! This chapter made me smile, just because of the fluff! What do you think? Amazing? I think so too. Please, review! And give me suggestions for names!

-Nastya


	23. Chapter 23

"George Fabian Weasley!" I shouted. "So help me Merlin, you are going to never touch me again!"

George paled, clutching my hand - or rather I clutched his hand tightly - and tryed to calm me down, "You-you don't really mean that. I mean, think of all the fun we could have!"

"If you think this is fun!" I spat venemously, causing the Healer to chuckle under her breath, "then I need to buy you a dictionary!"

"Not like I'd read it," George retorted. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "I-I mean, I will go home as soon as this ends and I will look up fun, I promise, dear."

I glared at him, "You better. And a three foot essay on it!"

"Yes, dear," George told me, using the international sign of a man giving up.

I gave a bark of triumph before screaming yet again.

"One more, Miss!" The Healer told me. "Another push!"

I took a deep breath before giving an earth shattering push. George screamed with me as my grip grew tighter than ever. Oh, god, this hurt! Why did I have to experience this? Men were the ones that knocked us up! They should be the ones to have the baby! Ugh, men and their genetic make-up.

An ear splitting cry cut off my scream of pain and I immediately stopped, letting out a shuddering breath of amazement. "A girl!" she announced, smiling.

I turned to George and he had tears in his eyes. I had never seen George cry. "What was your sister's middle name?" George asked me quietly.

"Elizabeth," I answered, confused.

"Lyra Elizabeth Weasley," George told the Mediwitch that was checking the child.

"Lovely name," the woman commented.

"Another big push, Hermione," the Healer gained my attention.

"What!" I shouted, my eyes widening.

"Surprise!" she laughed. "You're having twins!"

George's eyes widened and he nearly fainted. "I fucking _hate_ you!" I accused George.

"I hate myself too," he agreed, nodding.

"When this is over, I'm going to demand sterilization. You are never getting me in this position again!"

He chuckled, "But the Ministry said-"

"To fuck with what the Ministry saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" I cut off with a scream as I pushed yet again. This time was considerably easy compared to Lyra. And a healthy boy was brought into the world.

"George?" I murmured, holding my little girl to my chest as he sat beside me on the hospital bed. His son was resting in his arms and he didn't even move his eyes as he hummed back a 'hmm?'

"Do you remember when we came back from our honeymoon?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember what you told me that night?" I asked, biting my lip as I smiled down at my daughter, who opened her eyes and was staring at me. "I mean, I know we never brought it up again, and I didn't mention it. And I don't even know if you realize you said it, or if you even meant it," I babbled.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

Be brave, Hermione. There's courage in you for a reason. "I-" The door burst open and the Weasley mother entered, Harry, Ginny, and Ron behind her.

"Oh, Hermione, dear! They're beautiful!" Molly pressed herself to my side to get a look at my daughter's face. "What are their names!"

"Lyra Elizabeth," George nodded to the girl in my arms. "Frederick Remus," I said at the same time, nodding to the child in his.

Molly gave a wide smile, "They're absolutely stunning. Lyra's already got your cheeks, Hermione! And Fred has your freckles, George!"

George smiled to himself as he nodded, his eyes still not leaving the son in his arms.

"Gin, Harry," I spoke. "We have something to ask you."

"If you want to ask if we're secretly dating each other," Ginny sighed dramatically, "Then yes, the rumors are true."

I giggled, "No! Oh, my heart is breaking. But that's not what I meant. Will you two be godparents?"

"Yes!" Ginny answered immediately, bouncing forward. "Oh, Viktor will be so excited!"

"Of course," Harry laughed. "Knew this day was coming. Still could have been prepared." He pretended to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

As the children got passed around, I glanced at George. _I love you_. He smiled at me, as if he heard me, and I smiled back. _If only you felt the same way._

* * *

Hope you guys liked! About 4 chaps left! Please, review and tell me what you want to see!

-Nastya


	24. Chapter 24

I nodded, smiling at Molly, "Of course," I told her. "First birthday will be at your house. If that's alright?"

"Dear, I wouldn't insist otherwise!" Molly chided. "Now, since it's next week, we need to think of something special! Oh, I've got it!"

"What?" I asked, interested.

She bounced Lyra on her knee, "Oh, I can't tell you yet! It's a surprise!"

I sighed, "Oh, alright. I guess I can allow this. But I insist on paying for everything."

Molly laughed, "Dear, I want you to pay for nothing. For my first grandchildren's birthday in my home, I insist on this. Now, off you go! I have much to do! I want you back here in exactly one week, no sooner!"

"Molly-" I tried to protest.

She handed me my daughter and shook her head. "I insist," she told me. "Now go on home. Give George a kiss for me."

"Alright," I amended. "See you later, Molly."

"See you, dear," she kissed my cheek and I closed the door behind me as I apparated.

"How's Mum?" George asked as I entered the shop.

"Ecstatic," I told him, kissing his cheek. "That's from Molly. Don't go thinking you're going to get that every time I come home."

George pouted, "But!"

I rolled my eyes, "You're so full of yourself. I going to put Lyra down. I'll be back down in fifteen."

"No need," George insisted. "I'm just getting ready to close up."

"Alright, if you're sure," I sighed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you make, woman," George grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"Uh, I mean, lovely?" George stuttered. "Yes, whatever you make, lovely love!"

"I thought so," I smirked. "Spaghetti."

"Perfect," he grinned.

I climbed the stairs from the crowded back room and laid Lyra down in her crib, seeing Fred still sleeping. I kissed both of their foreheads and shut the door behind me, leaving the door open slightly so I could hear them if they awoke, and they'd have light from the hall.

George walked through the door as soon as I finished dinner and I handed him his plate.

"Do you remember when the kids were born?" George asked.

I glanced at him, confused, "No. I don't remember when my own children were born."

"Okay, maybe I rephrased that wrong," George chuckled. "I mean, afterwards, when we were sitting down."

I knew where he was going with this. "Yes, what about it?"

"I know it was a long time ago," he said first, "but what did you mean?"

I bit my lip, shrugging, "I-I was just wondering, I mean, I know its probably not-"

"You were talking about when I said I love you, weren't you?" George interrupted. He was giving me his full attention and I found I couldn't use eating a distraction.

"Yes," I answered, feeling my heart beating rapidly.

"Stand up," George told me abruptly.

"George-"

"Stand up," he repeated, standing up himself.

I sighed, doing as asked and stood. He moved so he was in front of me. "What's this about?" I sighed, feeling not up to his antics.

"Look at me," he said quietly. I met his eyes, seeing his sparkle in them. He was up to something.

"Okay," I said quietly, slightly annoyed. What was this about?

He took my hand and placed it against his chest, "When you had those two little screamers," George chuckled at his own joke and I felt my lips twitch, but quickly hid it, "I cried. I'll admit it. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Well, aside from one." I raised an eyebrow, asking him to go on. "Bloody hell, woman, you!" George said after a moment. I flushed ducking my head. "Oi! Look at me."

I sighed and lifted my head to look at him, "I want to know, what are you doing?"

"I'm telling you I love you," George said simply. "And that I did mean it. I may have been a little upset when we were first forced together. But after a week, I realized we weren't forced together. I'd rather be with you than anyone else. And I'm telling you right now, I love you."

My heart was beating wildly and I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out, "I-" I tried again, "I-"

A wail interrupted me. I sighed and laid my exhausted head on George's chest, "I'll never get to say it," I mumbled.

George chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I'll get it."

"No, wait!" I said quickly, grabbing his hand, "I may not have something entirely planned out, because Godric knows that you planned this for weeks."

"Maybe," he smirked.

"So I'm telling you this now, just like you told me, and I mean it as well. I would have told you when the kids were born, but Molly and all them walked in. I love you, George Weasley, and I wouldn't trade a moment I've spent with you for anything in the world."

"Not even a hippogriff?" George gasped.

I laughed fully, "Not even."

"Great, then you'll let me take a nap!" George exclaimed, running towards our bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't! You called it! I haven't slept in two days!"

George popped his head out of the hall door and grinned at me, "Whatever, love. You slept before you left to see Mum today."

"I had a twenty minute nap," I mumbled.

"Fine, fine. But if they're hungry, you're it."

"Agreed," I smirked, knowing they weren't hungry. They just needed their nappy changed.

I skipped off to bed, falling asleep to the sound of George exclaiming in shock as he opened the diaper. I giggled uncontrollably.

"Not funny!" George called. "Ugh! What have you been eating, Fred!"

"Here we are," Molly called, opening the kitchen door. I had Lyra on my lap, Fred on George's. She presented a cake with a single candle on it. "Happy Birthday to you!" Molly started and we all joined in. Ron, Charlie, and Harry sang the second loudest.

George was singing at the top of his longs, making sure that over everyone, he was heard.

After a very good birthday, most presents consisting of clothing items and diapers, because Merlin knows we need them, we departed from the Burrow with two exhausted children. I put them down, singing a soft lullaby and George putting the things into their closet. And of course, he dropped the ball that decided it wanted to sing and light up.

Another hour later, I finally got the kids to sleep, glaring at George the entire time.

"Sorry," he whispered as I shut the door.

I grinned despite myself and turned to him, "Not your fault. What do you say we sit in the living room?"

His hands went to my hips, "Can I talk to the little one?"

"As long as your mother doesn't randomly show up, yes," I giggled. "I think we can wait until Sunday dinner to tell her."

"Agreed," George chuckled. "I need you all to myself."

I lied down on the couch, on my back, and George lifted me up so that I was laying on top of his lap as he sat. My flat stomach was over his crossed legs and he leaned down, his hands on the top and bottom of where my baby bump used to be, "Hello, little fella."

"George," I giggled. "We don't even know if it's a boy."

"So?" George asked, shrugging.

"He's going to be just like his daddy," I murmured affectionately as I sat up, resting my back on a few pillows so I could sit up and talk to George as well.

"I thought it wasn't a boy, Miss Hermione?"

I stuck out my tongue, "I'm just saying..."

"I think he's going to have his Mum's brains though," George stated. "And his mum's cute little button nose-"

"George!" I laughed, smacking his chest.

"Oi! Stop abusing me, woman!" George cried. "I'm filing a complaint with the Ministry!"

I shook my head, "You abused my ears today."

"My singing is amazing," George defended himself. "Shut up."

"You were the one that wanted to talk to a three month old unborn baby."

George's hands ghosted over my belly button, "Because it's our son, that's why I want to," George murmured. "Three, can you believe it? Three in two years."

I gave a snort, "Believe me, I believe it. I was the one that had to deliver them."

"Well... do you promise not to break my hand this time? And say you hate me?"

I grinned, looking up to George, "No promises."

* * *

I lied... again. This is it! The end! I hope you like! Finally they say it, too! :) Please, review and tell me if you like!

-Nastya


	25. Epilogue

_For fear of the magic in one's core/needing explore_

"Come on, try it," George urged.

I bit my lip, doing the spell casually. The drapes changed from a puke yellow to a pale gold. Thank god.

"It worked!" I gasped.

George laughed, "Yeah, I know a way around all of Mum's tricks."

"Well we have to visit your mother anyway," I told him. "Tell her, the uh, good news."

George rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

I picked up Lyra and George took Fred, and we apparated just outside of the wards.

_Fire and water battle together..._

Molly was cooking dinner, looking paler than normal.

"Mum, you okay?" George asked as he set Fred on the counter.

Molly jumped at our approached and looked at us wearily, "Yes, just fine. Why don't you four go play in the garden while I finish up dinner. George, I think Ginny and Harry are playing quidittch with Cho and Viktor, if you want to join. Hermione, dear, Fleur's down there and waiting for you."

I looked at her, worried, "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No, dear, I'm fine, now go. Dinner should be ready soon," Molly assured us, getting a cake in the oven. She was clutching a letter in her hands like it was going to run away. It had a famliar seal, a large black M on the top of the letter.

"Love you, Mum!" George kissed her cheek and picked up Fred. Something didn't feel right. "We'll see you then, Molly, if you insist."

I gave her a smile and followed George outside. He handed me Fred and sprinted to the pitch, where the others were zooming around. I walked over by Fleur, sitting down and seeing Teddy and Victoire playing with each other.

"Did Molly seem frazzled to you?" I asked Fleur.

She nodded, "She vas bustleeng around more zan usual, and ordered us avay from ze 'ouse."

"Same," I told her, sighing. I never really got along well with Fleur, but after the incident at Shell Cottage, she and I were closer than just aquaintences.

"She ees worrying moi," Fleur admitted, playing with Victoire's hair. "I-"

My eyes, which were watching George fly around, diverted to the Burrow just as a large crash sounded from it. I jumped up, my wand out. The boys, Ginny, and Cho landed and were beside Fleur and I in an instant. "What was that?" Ron asked.

Since when was he here?

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Come on," George urged, and took off for the house. But we were only a few feet away when the Burrow burst into flames. "Mum!" George cried.

"Fleur, stay here with the kids," Bill ordered. Harry had mounted his broom to take off towards the Burrow, but he fell to the ground a moment later.

"Wha-?" I asked, confused.

Ginny also tried to mount her broom but was only a few feet off the air before she, too, fell to the ground. It was like no one was allowed to fly through the air.

"Aquamenti Maximus!" I shouted, aiming my wand at the Burrow. The fire roared and grew stronger where the fire hit. I was running beside George, getting closer. I had to ... I had to save her.

_Earth and air fuse as one to make a troubling storm._

"George," I gasped as the heat was insanely hot from the fire. We were ten feet away. There was no way Molly could survive this.

"Death Eaters," George insisted. "It has to be."

_Against the will of a Veela's mate a sacrifice must be chosen_

"Bill!" George cried. "What do we do?"

"We can't go in there," Bill insisted. "It's about ready to collapse and the heat..."

"But Mum-" George whispered, his face crumpling.

I stepped to his side, wrapping an arm around my husband's waist. George wrapped one around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

_Death of a loved one_

We sat in the field where the boys played Quidittch, the fire of the Burrow in our sight. We were all in shock.

"Did anyone send any letters?" Harry asked. "Threatening letters?"

"No," Ron insisted. "I lived with her for bloody years. She was only different today."

"Did the post come before we arrived?" George asked.

"A letter," I whispered. "Molly had a letter in her hands while she was making dinner. I thought it was from Andromeda or something. But she had it in her hands, not letting it go, not even to put something in the oven."

"Did you recognize anything?" Bill asked.

"An M," I murmured. My eyes rose from the ground and I met their eyes, "The Ministry. You don't think-"

"They tried to set her up with someone, do you?" George finished my thought.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped. "But Mum wouldn't be suicidal!"

"It depends on who it was," Cho decided. "I mean, if it was someone she knew..."

"No, she'd never remarry. She loved Dad too much," Ginny insisted, nursing her bruised arm. Viktor was holding their child on his lap, Sebastien.

"But would she commit suicide over it?" Bill whispered. "I don't know. I mean, Mum was pretty freaked out when you all got your letters."

"But they never said they'd pair her with anyone!" I insisted.

"We've decided not to pair you with anyone to marry at this time," Ginny repeated. "They were planning on it in the future."

_A years race_

"But they would have given her a warning," I debated.

"A year ago, Mum burnt a letter she got," Ron said quietly. "Three months after your twins were born."

_Already three months in pace_

"But she didn't say anything," George argued. "She would have told us."

"George, she hated it when people helped her," Ginny reasoned. "She hated it when people told her what to do."

_Beware the Power to force one's choice_

This all sounded so familiar... What in the world? Where had I heard stuff like this before?

"The Ministry gave her a new choice," Bill decided. "I think we can be safe to assume that."

"But why would they do that?" Ginny asked. "She can't have kids. She's too old."

"Maybe they were going-"

"The Ministry, you remember the potion they made a few months ago?" I interrupted. "It was front page of the Prophet."

"That Fertility potion?" Cho asked.

I nodded, "It gave women that already hit menopause a few years more of fertility, no side-effects."

_For the Power will defy nature._

"But there has to be side-effects! That's just not natural!" Ginny protested.

"The Ministry wants kids," I sighed. "They won't stop at anything."

"They've overstepped the line," George growled.

_Revenge is futile_

"We can't do anything though," Bill sighed. "Mum made her own choice on this. Although it was the wrong choice, we can't blame the Ministry for that because they never anticipated soemone's reaction to be like this."

We all grew silent, hearing the Burrow begin to collapse in on itself.

George took my hand and silently rubbed circles into my palm. I followed his gaze and saw the tattoo.

"George," I whispered, horrified."

"What?" He asked, concerned.

I held up my tattooed hand and met Bill's eyes. "Death of a loved one."

_For the family isn't mightier than the sword_

"I'm going to kill Dolohov," George growled.

We lost Molly because of him. Dolohov would have to be heard by me first. This wasn't the end of the Weasley family, but it was a setback.

* * *

I made a mistake and I'm so glad a few readers pointed it out to me. "What about the whole thing with the hand? The tattoos?" Well thank you! I actually completely forgot about that... but I fixed it! I hope this helped! I was going to make it like this before I rushed the ending and it completely slipped my mind to tie in the hand thing... so here we go! I know, it was sad... but it was necessary.

-Nastya


	26. Chapter 26

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for such the long void of haitus. I have been on a year long stint of rewriting all of my old stories, improving them until I'm entirely happy with them. I will begin my reposting of stories with this story and then I will begin updating other stories which will receive this same message for brevity sake. So, I ask that you be patient and bear with me. It's going to be a long few months.

To be updated on what is going on and what's being posted on next, please visit my profile and scroll to the bottom to where it says "**Updates and Rewrites.**"

Another announcement I have is that I am holding the **First Annual Beechwood Fan Fiction Academy Awards**!

To nominate your favorite stories and authors, or even your own if you want, please go to this link: **fanfictionawards. weebly . com** which is also available on my profile at the top. Spread the word! Voting begins March 1st! (There are also a lot of catagories for a lot of fandoms. So nominate as many stories for as many catagories as you want.)

If you're wandering what **Beechwood Fan Fiction Academy** is, it's an online school dedicated to helping Fan Fiction writers who believe they're in their "My Immortal" stage, become even better! It provides lengthy feedback on chapters you wish for us to "beta" for you, and Beechwood Fan Fiction Academy will also teach you effective ways to write anything you can imagine! Link for that is here:** fanfictionacademy. weebly . com**

You do not have to be a member of Beechwood Academy in order to nominate or vote. Anyone is welcome!


End file.
